


Limits Redefined

by Thraceadams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, M/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy had limits before the tour.  Adam is helping him redefine those limits and find out just what he's made of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
Third Auction fic: DONE! This was for the [Hooplamagnet Charity:Water Auction](http://hooplamagnet.livejournal.com/118022.html?thread=62550278) and [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=qafhappy)[**qafhappy**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=qafhappy) won as well. Her request was for a D/s fic, semi-public scene, maybe a collar, a leash (sorry didn't get the leash in there) and a few other suggestions as well. Hope this fits the bill :DDD

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. And as Adam said in his own words. "It's FICTION." I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a **fictional** story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thank you to [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) for her hard beta work on this fic. A big thank you goes out to [](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**the_minx_17**](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/) for her MASSIVE hand holding, guidance and much needed encouragement while I was writing this fic. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Limits Redefined

 ****

Chapter One

Tommy closed his eyes, letting the music wash over him. It wasn't really his type of music or even his type of club, but it's where Adam wanted to go so it's where he was. He leaned back against the strong warm body behind him, against Adam's body. Adam's arm wrapped itself around his waist and Tommy felt Adam's erection settle right into the crack of his ass. It made him want, made his pants tighten as he grew hard.

He laid his head back on Adam's shoulder, wrapping his arm up around Adam's neck. Adam kissed the side of his neck and Tommy smiled. He wasn't normally one for dancing, but with Adam it was hard not to. He just pressed himself up against Adam's body and let him move both of them. Tommy's hips were guided by Adam's hips and the arm around his waist. Adam squeezed his hand and Tommy let go, smiling when Adam's hand slid over his chest pressing him closer.

It was no surprise when Adam's palm rested over his nipple and then moved so Adam could brush his fingers over it through Tommy's shirt. Tommy bit his lip, trapping the moan in his mouth that threatened to escape. His nipple peaked, aching for more of Adam's touch. He pushed himself closer to Adam, arching his back a bit, begging for more. Adam must have been pleased with his response, because he closed his fingers over Tommy's nipple, pinching it hard enough to make Tommy gasp openly and thrust back against Adam's cock wantonly.

"You want that don't you, pretty?" Adam growled into his ear.

Tommy nodded his head, unable to help himself. Adam always made him want and he always ended up begging. But then he felt the hand at his waist start to descend and he tensed. His eyes popped open and frantically looked around them, watching, waiting for someone to see what they were doing. He lifted his head off Adam's shoulder and stood up a bit straighter, the feeling quickly coming back into his legs as his heart started to pound faster, adrenalin suddenly flooding his system.

Adam's hand ghosted over his zipper and Tommy jerked, pulling himself out of Adam's grasp and stepping away from him. But Adam was right there, pulling him back into his embrace, wrapping his arms around him.

"Shh, just let me, nobody's watching, Tommy and I know you want it, because I want it."

Tommy closed his eyes again, as Adam ran a soothing hand over his chest and his belly, the other one lacing their fingers together, letting Tommy squeeze as much as he needed to. Tommy licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry as he felt Adam's hand move down to just above his belt buckle. He squeezed Adam's hand, a word on the tip of his tongue. Wild-eyed he looked around the club at the other patrons, all of them dancing, none of them watching.

His eyes shut tightly, he bit his lip as images of people pointing and laughing and doing God knows what to him flashed behind his eyelids. Adam's fingers slid over his belt buckle and down over his zipper again, lightly squeezing his cock. Tommy dug his fingernails into Adam's hand and Adam squeezed again. His eyes flew open when Adam's hand slid down further, lightly cupping his balls, making his dick even harder.

Someone bumped into them and a girl turned and apologized to Tommy, her eyes flicking over him and a knowing smile spreading across her face. She turned back to her friends and Tommy watched her lean over and whisper to them. Before they even had a chance to turn around, he was pushing away from Adam, out of his embrace, and shoving his way through the crowd and off the dance floor. He knew Adam was following him, knew he should have safeworded, but all he cared about right now was getting out and getting some air. He felt like he was suffocating.

He burst through the doors and walked over to the side of the building. He leaned up against it and then bent over, his hands on his thighs, trying to breathe, trying to regain his equilibrium, trying not to pass out.

It didn't take long for Adam to come storming out and right over to him. "Tommy," he said firmly, in that tone that brooked no argument. "Care to explain to me what just happened back there?"

Tommy rubbed his eyes and tried to speak, tried to force the word out of his mouth. He hated using it, hated disappointing Adam, but he couldn't do this, he just couldn't. "Sandman," he whispered.

Instantly, he felt Adam's demeanor change. A warm, comforting hand settled on his back, rubbing soothing circles. "Tommy? Are you okay? Come here."

Tommy straightened up and pushed right into Adam's chest, burying his face in Adam's shirt, surrounding himself in Adam's scent. Strong arms immediately went around him and Adam started murmuring comforting words in his ear. He couldn't really hear what they were and he didn't really understand what Adam was saying, but it didn't matter because all he needed was Adam's touch and Adam's voice, grounding him, making him feel safe, and loved.

Tommy wasn't conscious of how long they stood like that but it was long enough for Sutan to come outside looking for them. Tommy heard him talking to Adam and then calling for the car. Within minutes, Adam was bundling him into the backseat of a car, Sutan climbing in behind him, rapidly talking on the phone to someone, Terrance probably, telling them the three of them were leaving.

Tommy pushed further into Adam's side, Adam's arm wrapped around him. He heard Adam and Sutan murmuring, knew they were talking about him, but he was finally starting to catch his breath, finally not feeling like he was suffocating, so he didn't really care. A hand smoothed his hair down and he knew it was Sutan. The longer fingers, the lighter touch, it was different than Adam's.

The car came to a stop and Adam bent down to speak softly into his ear. "Baby, we're here. You're gonna have to walk up to the room, okay? Go right into the bathroom, get the shower going, nice and hot how you like it. I have to talk to Sutan for a minute and then I'll be right in, okay?"

Tommy nodded and got out of the car, desperately trying not to cling to Adam like a limpet. He shook his head and took a deep breath. Sutan squeezed his shoulder and Tommy smiled at him weakly. He followed Adam to the elevator. Adam had told him to go shower, it gave him something to think about. Somewhere in the back of his head he knew Sutan was going to scold Adam about pushing his limits too far but Tommy didn't want him to, they'd talked about this, he'd just freaked, that was all.

That's what this was all about, pushing his limits. He used to be freer in public, wilder, he wasn't sure what had changed but something had. He headed for the bathroom, his thoughts spinning around in his head. Memories. Times with Jon, even with Dave and Mike, where he'd been crazy.

Then he'd gotten that job at that call center and it was like working in that cubicle had leeched some of the life right out of him. His boss had hated his hair, his nail polish, his tattoos, but couldn't say anything overt about it. So he'd just made Tommy's life a living hell, giving him crap schedules, cutting his lunch break short and making sure he always got the worst call lists.

Tommy could have dealt with all that if his workmates had been any better but most of them weren't. Some were cool, some kept to themselves, but there were a few that must have had the same opinion as his boss and seemed to go out of their way to telegraph their dislike of him. Couple that with the absolutely mindless nature of the job, the lack of sunlight in the windowless office, and how it crushed his musical creativity and it was a wonder he hadn't found a roof someplace and simply jumped off.

He wasn't cut out for a job like that. He would have left it if he could but it had taken him months to find it in the first place. It was nearly impossible to find a job that had hours he could work the band around, when his boss wasn't being a total fucktard. So he'd stayed and died a little bit each day. He'd retreated into himself, lost a whole bunch of weight, dyed the front of his hair black. And then Adam had come into his life. Adam was like the sun and he was drawn to him like a sunflower. He flourished under Adam's attention.

Moving by routine, starting the shower and stripping his clothes off, Tommy let his mind go back to when this all started. His cousin had turned him on to Adam and he'd gone to the audition, only to realize the guitar spot was already taken but something about Adam even then made him want to try to learn bass. So he'd spent a week teaching himself the bass, went back, auditioned for that and was offered the job.

Tommy stepped into the water, closing his eyes, letting the hot water pound down onto him, washing away the layer of sweat that had built up in the club, his mind drifting again. Adam had befriended him immediately, sucking Tommy right into his orbit. His circle of friends had immediately taken to Tommy, adopting him as one of their own and Tommy started feeling life return to him.

He went out more, not just with Adam, but with his own friends. He started smiling more, and even got himself a twitter account. Twitter was good for him because Adam's fans seemed to take a liking to him and he suddenly found himself with his own little group of devoted fans. They wanted to know everything there was to know about him and then some. They did several ustreams for the fans before the tour workup started and those were okay, he actually had fun with them.

Then the build up for the tour started and things began to get intense, he felt like he was spiraling out of control and only Adam seemed to ground him. He loved the fans, loved all the attention, but sometimes it was a bit overwhelming and he'd retreat back to his own personal space. His favorite thing to do when it got like that was sit on the floor between Adam's legs, his head resting back on the couch, and Adam's hand stroking through his hair.

He turned around, letting the water hit him in the face, just raining down on him, its rhythmic pounding soothing as his mind continued to whirl. There was always a certain undercurrent between them. It started back with the AMA kiss. Adam had grabbed him and his knees had buckled, he'd had to hold onto the keyboard for support. Then at a Gridlock after party, he'd been getting up close and personal with a fan and Adam had come out, crooking his finger, telling Tommy it was time to go, just a hint of displeasure in his voice.

Tommy turned around expectantly when he heard the bathroom door open, knowing Adam would be joining him within seconds. Adam pulled the door open and stepped inside. Tommy met his eyes when he looked at him after shutting the door. Adam smiled at him a bit wanly, and Tommy knew that the little voice in the back of his head was correct. He'd been scolded by Sutan.

"He's wrong you know," Tommy said softly. "I knew what we were doing, I agreed to it. I wanted it but then it just got to be too much, ya know?"

"I know, baby," Adam said softly, pulling Tommy up against his chest and into his arms. "Wanna tell me what freaked you out?"

Tommy took a deep breath. "It was those girls. She saw and then she told her friends, they were gonna watch."

Adam kissed the side of his neck. "Who wouldn't, pretty? You're gorgeous."

Tommy blushed, burying his face in Adam's neck, the water beating down on his back.

"You said you wanted me to help you get **you** back, the person you were before that damn cubicle sucked the life out of you. This is just one step. So we had a minor setback tonight, it's no big deal. We'll try again, another night, another place."

"I’m sorry," Tommy mumbled against Adam's chest.

Adam grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back, using one hand to tilt his chin up, forcing Tommy to look into his eyes. "Don't apologize. Never apologize for using your safeword. We knew this was going to be hard for you. The safeword is there for a reason, so if you start to feel like you're drowning or suffocating you can stop and I can get you out of there. Okay? No more apologizing. You did nothing wrong."

Adam wrapped him up in his arms again. "I swear, I hate that you had that fucking job, that it repressed you and that you worked with a bunch of oppressive assholes. I'm going to do my best to bring you back, I promise."

Tommy kissed his collarbone. "You already are. So much, you have no idea."

Adam reached for the shampoo and turned Tommy around. "I think I do, pretty, I think I do. Bend your head so I can wash your hair, get the smoky smell out of it."

Tommy did as he was told, closing his eyes and sighing in relief and pleasure as he felt Adam's fingers digging into his scalp.

Gridlock was when Adam had picked up on the undercurrent between them. Tommy was actually surprised it had taken him that long. It had started out with little things, Adam directing him on stage, during rehearsals, things that were normal, expected. Gradually, it had moved on to other things. Adam encouraging him to drink more water, eat more fruits and vegetables, buying him clothes, approving his wardrobe for public appearances.

Once the tour had started it had simply become more. Tommy had found himself having serious discussions with Adam about why he was in the headspace he was. They'd talked at length about his job at the call center and how it had affected him. Adam had promised to help him come back out of his shell and Tommy had been grateful because he wanted that person back.

"Under the water, baby, let me rinse this shampoo out."

Tommy let Adam maneuver him under the water, keeping his eyes shut as Adam's hands and the water pushed the suds out of his hair. He stayed like that, listening as Adam squeezed shower gel onto that bath spongey thing he liked so much. He smiled as a hand grabbed his bicep and another hand started rubbing the sponge over his chest in soothing circles.

It wasn't until they'd hit international soil that things had gotten intense, intense in a way Tommy wasn't sure he was prepared for. The fans in the States had been amazing, overwhelming at times, but amazing. The fans in Asia were seriously into Adam, seriously into the two of them. As the relationship intensified, Adam had been after him to pick a safeword, a concept that made Tommy gnaw on his thumb until Adam would pull it out of his mouth and hold his hand to keep him from making it bleed.

But Tommy could never seem to find the right word. He'd tried taco, and Manson, and several others, and although he had no problem remembering them, they just didn't give him the emotional safe feeling Adam had told him the right one would. It was only when they hit New Zealand and Adam had pulled that surprise birthday performance on him that he found one he liked.

Sandman. The fact that Adam would sing a song he didn't know or hadn't perfected in front of that many people, just because it was one of his favorites, made his heart soar like nothing else. It was just another one of the many ways Adam showed him how much he cared. So that night, he had gone to Adam and had told him he'd finally settled on a safeword. Adam had smiled, agreed with him that it was perfect. They'd both been so happy that night, Adam had agreed that just thinking the word would calm Tommy down, and saying it would ground him even more if he needed to use it.

Adam turned him around, rubbing the sponge over his back, long strokes meant to soothe his muscles, relax him. Tommy chewed his lips. He'd never safeworded before. Until tonight.

"Stop thinking so much, Tommy Joe," Adam commanded softly, the sponge rubbing down over his thighs.

Tommy tried to clear his mind, tried to focus on what Adam was doing. He felt the sponge rub down his calves, lifted his foot when Adam tapped it expectantly. He did the same with the other and then gently pushed Tommy back under the water to rinse off.

Tommy closed his eyes, feeling Adam's hands sluice the suds off his body with the shower. Then the water was turned off and Adam was rubbing him down with a towel. Tommy stood there, letting Adam do all the work, until Adam kissed the side of his head, lightly tapped his ass with his hand and shooed him out of the bathroom.

"Go, start warming up the sheets, I'll be right there as soon as I clean up in here."

Tommy went out to the bed and slid under the sheets, pulling them up to his chin and curling up on his side, facing the wall away from Adam's side of the bed. He fisted his hand under his chin, his emotions starting to crash down on him. He could feel the lump building in his throat, the hot rush of tears behind his eyes.

The bed dipped and he tensed. Adam slid in behind him and pulled Tommy into his arms, an arm slipping around his waist and the other underneath his head. Adam's top leg dragged across the top of Tommy's until he was wrapped up in, and surrounded completely by, Adam. He shut his eyes tightly, willing his emotions to control themselves, and then Adam softly kissed the back of his neck.

A muted sob escaped from his lips and Adam's hold on him tightened.

"Shh, pretty, no more thinking, no more worrying. Tonight, you just breathe, nothing else, just breathe. Tell me what you smell."

Tommy sniffed, resisting the urge to wipe his nose. "You."

"Good, what do you feel? Physically."

Tommy shifted a bit and Adam shifted with him. He took a deep breath and so did Adam. "You."

Adam kissed his shoulder gently. "That's right. Me. Nothing else, no past, no pressure, just me." He kissed the side of Tommy's neck, drifting his lips up to Tommy's ear where he sucked the pierced lobe into his mouth.

Tommy hissed out a breath, his entire focus on Adam, the press of him against his body, the weight of his hold, and the warm sucking of his mouth on Tommy's ear. There wasn't room for anything else and slowly Tommy started to relax. He unclenched the fist under his chin and shifted his hand out, entwining his fingers with Adam's, clutching them tightly.

Adam kissed a trail up and down his neck and Tommy felt himself relaxing more with each press of Adam's lips. He concentrated on the weight of Adam's thigh on top of his, the secure feel of his arm wrapped around his waist holding him against the steady rise and fall of Adam's chest, and the litany of whispered words Adam breathed over his skin between kisses. Words like " _so good, mine, pretty,_ " and Adam nudging his hip until he turned over to hear one single " _I love you_ " right before Adam pressed their lips together.

Tommy sank into the kiss, sucking on Adam's tongue desperately until Adam gentled the kiss and Tommy lost the needy edge. Tommy pulled away from the kiss and settled his head back down onto Adam's arm. Adam kissed his temple.

"Sleep, Tommy," he ordered softly.

The arm around Tommy's waist tightened and he felt Adam's thumb stroking the skin just above his boxers. It was almost ticklish but not quite. He squirmed a bit until Adam nipped his shoulder. Tommy stilled then, closed his eyes and just let himself feel. Within minutes his breathing evened out and he was asleep.

  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy had limits before the tour. Adam is helping him redefine those limits and find out just what he's made of.

Third Auction fic: DONE! This was for the [Hooplamagnet Charity:Water Auction](http://hooplamagnet.livejournal.com/118022.html?thread=62550278) and [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=qafhappy)[**qafhappy**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=qafhappy) won as well. Her request was for a D/s fic, semi-public scene, maybe a collar, a leash (sorry didn't get the leash in there) and a few other suggestions as well. Hope this fits the bill :DDD

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. And as Adam said in his own words. "It's FICTION." I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a **fictional** story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thank you to [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) for her hard beta work on this fic. A big thank you goes out to [](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**the_minx_17**](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/) for her MASSIVE hand holding, guidance and much needed encouragement while I was writing this fic. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Limits Redefined

 ****

Chapter Two

Tommy woke the next morning to find himself alone in the bed. He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand and sat up to look around. It didn't take him very long to find the note Adam had left for him.

  
_Stay in bed. You may use the bathroom if you need to.  
But go back to bed. I'll be back before you know it.  
Love, A_   


Tommy smiled even as his face heated up. Even though they'd been doing this for a while, it still made him flush sometimes asking for permission to get out of bed in the morning. But Adam liked him to be there when he woke up, and Tommy found he liked it when Adam was happy so he didn't mind all that much. Plus, it was a rare morning that he awoke before Adam anyway. Adam's schedule was so busy that Adam left him notes like this frequently.

Tommy read the note one more time before smiling and laying it aside. He threw the sheets off and trudged to the bathroom, scratching his belly absentmindedly, remembering Adam's thumb stroking him last night. His dick hardened a bit at the memory but then he remembered safewording and it deflated immediately.

Tommy sighed as he stood over the toilet. He felt guilty for safewording. He'd never let Adam down before. Adam never said or even indicated he was disappointed but Tommy was sure he had to be. They'd talked about it, planned it out and he'd freaked. He'd run out and safeworded. It was bad enough that he'd safeworded but running out on Adam made it even worse. He'd ignored his ingrained trust in Adam and he'd just up and run. _If Adam wasn't pissed about that,_ Tommy shook his head.

He washed his hands, unwilling to even look himself in the mirror. He went back out and slid under the sheets, curling up on his side, facing the window. He stared out watching the clouds move across the sky. He had no idea how long he lay there when the door opened. Something deep inside him wanted to turn and smile at Adam but he couldn't.

"Tommy?"

He flinched a bit at Adam's voice before finally turning to look at him, but he couldn't meet his eyes. He focused on the freckles on Adam's lips instead. He licked his own nervously.

"Tommy, look at me," Adam commanded him softly but firmly.

Tommy reluctantly raised his eyes to meet Adam's and had to catch his breath just like every other time. Adam's eyes were intense, it felt like he was looking right into Tommy's soul every single time, and this morning it was almost too much. But he did as Adam asked and couldn't help but be surprised by the look on his face.

Adam was smiling. A bright, big smile that completely filled his face and his eyes and radiated off him. Tommy's own lips curled up in response.

"I ordered us breakfast, should be up here in a few minutes. I just need to change into something a bit more casual. I had that radio interview this morning and even though it was radio, you know how the fans are, they seem to know my every move so I couldn't just go out in my ripped jeans, my Queen shirt, and my flip flops." He paused for a moment to catch his breath and then continued his ramble.

"Especially not here in Germany. The mother hens would be out in full force probably speculating that I wasn't getting enough sleep, that I was going to get sick because I wasn't wearing proper shoes, so yeah, I'd like to change and get comfortable. We don't have to be anywhere for a couple hours so we can relax a bit, okay?"

Tommy's smile grew wider as Adam talked. He loved when Adam got into babble mode because it made him seem younger and more vulnerable and Tommy loved that side of him. The big kid side.

"There's the smile I like to see," Adam murmured softly, leaning down to kiss Tommy's cheek. "I'll be right back," he said quietly, stroking a finger down the side of Tommy's face.

Tommy pressed into the touch and then it was gone as Adam was off digging through his suitcase. Tommy's heart beat a little faster thinking that maybe, just maybe, everything was okay between them, that just maybe he didn't fuck everything up last night. He watched as Adam stripped off his clothes, before slipping into his jeans and dragging his old Queen t-shirt on over his head and completely messing his hair up.

Adam turned to face Tommy, who started giggling. "What?"

Tommy looked up at Adam again and the giggles turned into full blown laughter and all he could do was point. Adam glared at him and stalked into the bathroom. A minute later he came out still trying to frown but a smile tugged at his lips. "You're so paying for that later."

Tommy's heart flipped a bit in his chest but before either of them could even pursue that line of thought, there was a knock on the door.

"Room service."

Adam pointed a finger at Tommy. "This isn't over."

Tommy rolled his eyes and settled back against the headboard, shoving a couple pillows behind his back and waiting. The room service guy rolled a cart in and Adam signed the check and gave him a tip. Tommy closed his eyes and inhaled, the smell of sausage, bacon, and probably eggs of some sort making his stomach growl. He opened his eyes when he felt the bed next to him dip as Adam slid into place next to him, a plate full of food on his lap.

Adam speared a piece of sausage and held it out for him. Tommy met his eyes questioningly and Adam nodded. He opened his mouth and took the bite. Adam speared a bite for himself and they chewed in silence, Tommy's mind starting to drift again. He wasn't sure when the feeding thing had begun, but it was most definitely one of 'their' things. They didn't do it in public, that was one of the things Adam had been adamant about – there were just certain things that were for them and them alone. This was one of them.

He opened his mouth for another bite, and Adam gave him some eggs. Adam pulled some fruit off the cart and started cutting it up on the plate. Tommy laid his head on Adam's shoulder, watching him. Adam fed him a piece of bacon and he chewed it, relaxing with each bite, until all he was thinking about was Adam and what he was going to feed him next. He was chewing a bite of pineapple when Adam started to talk.

"You did really well last night. I was so proud of you. You've really come out of your shell. You're more open with everyone, especially the fans, which I worry about, but that's a conversation for another time. Last night you were so beautiful and I'm so proud of you. However, I think maybe we pushed things too fast, I pushed things too fast, so we're going to slow down. We'll just back things up a step or two."

Tommy stiffened against Adam and then sat up. He opened his mouth to speak but Adam pushed a slice of toast into it, stopping him. Tommy frowned as he bit off a piece and chewed, telling Adam with his eyes that he wanted to say something.

"I bet I know what you want to say. You feel bad for what happened last night and you're beating yourself up over it, kicking yourself for safewording." Adam set the plate on his lap aside and turned to face Tommy. "Don't. Don't do that. That's why you have that word, so that when things get too intense we can stop. Never feel bad about doing that."

Tommy opened his mouth to talk again and closed it when Adam pressed a finger against his mouth.

"I wasn't finished. I think you were also going to say you don't want to slow things down or back up a step or two, but you agreed to trust me to know what's best for this, for us, and I know that's what's best. So tonight we're going out again, different club and we're gonna dance and make out, and who knows, maybe I can make you come in your pants again. You liked it when I did that."

Adam took his finger away from Tommy's mouth and Tommy looked at him, his face flushed at the memory Adam had brought up. Adam pushed another piece of toast into his mouth and he bit off another bite, chewing thoughtfully as Adam settled back against his side, grabbing the plate back and resting it in his lap.

Tommy laid his head on Adam's shoulder again and sighed. Adam turned and kissed the top of Tommy's head. Tommy reached his hand out, nudging at the back of Adam's hand. He set the fork down and Tommy twined their fingers together. Adam brought it up and kissed the back of Tommy's hand. "It'll be okay? Just let me handle it. Just let go for me."

Tommy squeezed his hand and let it go, shifting so he could look up at Adam. His emotions still raw from the previous night, he swallowed over the lump in his throat. "Okay," he whispered, laying his head back down on Adam's shoulder before the tears spilled over.

Adam kissed the top of his head again, stroking his hair and cupping his neck. "That's my pretty. Let's finish breakfast, okay?"

Tommy swiped at his cheeks and nodded, taking the bite of fruit Adam offered him.

They finished breakfast talking about the schedule for the rest of the day and the next few. Adam was kept pretty busy but he always made sure Tommy was taken care of. Adam made sure Tommy had a copy of his schedule as well as a schedule of his own. The structure seemed to keep Tommy focused. If he didn't have it, he would bury himself in his bunk with his horror movies and twitter and think too hard about things.

When Adam gave him the last bite of food, he put the plate back over on the tray and turned to smile at Tommy. Tommy smiled back but his heart stuttered in his chest because he recognized that look.

"Remember I said you were gonna pay later?"

Tommy nodded slowly, his palms itching, the fight or flight instinct rising up in him as it always did. He licked his lips, nervously staring at Adam. Adam always got a predatory gleam in his eye even if they were just being playful, like Tommy was pretty sure they were right now. Adam crawled across the bed until he was straddled over Tommy.

"Later is now."

Tommy flicked his eyes over to the clock. Adam quirked an eyebrow and gently grasped Tommy's chin with his thumb and index finger. "Eyes on me, pretty. We have plenty of time."

Tommy stared up at Adam. Adam smiled and leaned down. Their lips met, and before Adam even brushed his tongue over Tommy's lips, he was opening up to Adam, letting him in, letting him have control. Tommy wound his arms around Adam's neck, and slid down the bed a little bit so they were lying down. He combed his fingers in Adam's hair, losing himself in the kiss, wanting to please Adam because he'd let him down the night before.

Adam pulled away from the kiss and shot Tommy a mischievous look. "Don't move, pretty."

Tommy watched as he grabbed something out of his bag and brought it back over to the bed. He looked at Adam curiously as he fingered some black cloth. Adam sat down beside him and brought it up to his face. Tommy grabbed Adam's wrists and Adam paused. "Safeword?"

"Sandman," Tommy whispered.

"Do you need to use it?"

Tommy was silent for a moment, thinking. "No."

He let go of Adam's wrists and lay still while Adam placed the blindfold over his eyes and tied it securely behind his head. He shivered when Adam's fingers ghosted down over the skin of his neck to his collarbone.

"So this is all about trust and sensation. The trust is implicit with the blindfold. I've taken your sight away so all you can do is feel and that's what I want. I want you feeling, riding the wave of sensation so that all you're thinking about is me and what I'm doing. Now the 'paying for it later' part. You're not allowed to come. No matter how close you get, no coming, not until tonight at the club, where you'll do it in your pants. Understand?"

Tommy nodded his head, feeling heat creeping up his chest into his neck and face.

"Uh huh, you need to say it out loud, pretty."

"I understand. No coming," Tommy whispered, his face hot like it always was when Adam made him verbalize things.

"Good boy. Now lie still, I'll be right back."

Tommy closed his eyes under the blindfold. No need to keep them open. He strained trying to hear what Adam was doing. He heard some clinking and thought maybe Adam was messing around with the room service stuff. He couldn't figure out why though, there'd only been a few pieces of fruit left.

He tensed a bit when the bed dipped beside him but relaxed when Adam placed a reassuring hand on his hip. He jumped when something cold and wet dipped into his belly button. He heard Adam chuckle and had to bite back a smart ass remark. He bit his lip as the cold whatever it was swirled around his belly button and slowly made its way up his chest.

When Adam placed it right on his nipple, Tommy groaned, involuntarily thrusting his hips up into the air, fighting the hold Adam had on his hip. Adam shifted beside him and suddenly Adam was licking his collarbone and sucking up a mark. The cold shifted from one nipple to the other but Adam kept at the mark, the pulling sensation rivaling the cold that was now drifting its way up Tommy's neck.

It traced along his jaw, finally reaching his lips.

"Open up ," Adam commanded softly.

Tommy opened his mouth obediently and was rewarded with a juicy piece of pineapple. He barely had time to swallow before Adam was doing it again. Tommy shivered as a piece of cold fruit traced patterns over his skin, his cock throbbed with need when those cold trails were licked up by Adam's warm tongue.

Adam fed him the strawberry with his teeth, pushing his tongue into Tommy's mouth when they'd both stopped chewing. Tommy brought his arms up and threaded his fingers into Adam's hair, holding him close, maintaining the kiss. He let out a sound full of disappointment when Adam broke the kiss only to change it to a needy moan when Adam kissed down his neck towards his chest.

Tommy kept his hands in Adam's hair, the softness of it keeping him tethered as Adam worked his nipple with his tongue, making it peak and harden and forcing Tommy to arch up into his touch. Adam smiled against his skin as he licked a path toward Tommy's belly button. He tensed as Adam dipped his tongue into it and swirled it around outside.

He tangled his hands in Adam's hair, pushing and pulling trying to get him to his aching cock. But Adam ignored it, sucking up marks on both hipbones and matching ones on both inner thighs. He nudged Tommy's legs apart and Tommy let go of his hair, flinging an arm over his face when Adam sucked one of his balls into his mouth.

"Fuck," he cried out.

He couldn't see Adam's triumphant smirk but he was sure it was there. His dick was throbbing and he knew it was leaking because he could feel the tackiness of the precome on his belly already. He pulled his arm off his face and fisted both hands in the sheet, moving his legs restlessly.

"You're doing so well, pretty," Adam said softly.

Tommy's legs stopped moving. He focused on Adam's voice as he murmured encouraging words to him. They stopped though when he felt Adam's tongue on his hole.

"Fuck!" he yelled out again.

Adam started stroking his thigh as his tongue licked and probed and plunged in and out of Tommy's body. Tommy started to thrust down onto Adam's tongue, incoherent noises spilling from his mouth. Then Adam pulled away and Tommy let out a frustrated moan. "No, please."

"Don't worry, pretty, I'm not going anywhere. You just got me all hot and stiff and I need some relief."

Tommy's ears perked up at that. Adam wasn't really into orgasm denial, sure they'd done it before, but Adam never used it as a true punishment, just playful stuff. So, although Tommy was pretty sure he wouldn't be allowed to come now, the fact that Adam needed to get off made him think that maybe just maybe Adam might change his mind.

He jerked his leg back when Adam's hand came down lightly. "And no, I haven't forgotten. You're still not coming until tonight. I, however, am."

The bed shifted as Adam lay down next to him. Adam's large hand came to rest on Tommy's chest, fingers just lightly brushing over a nipple, pinching it until it was hard again. He leaned over and Tommy felt a tongue just barely brush over his nipple and he let out a needy whimper.

Adam laughed softly and trailed his hand down Tommy's chest until it finally came to rest on his dick. He bit his lip as Adam ran a finger up and down his length, tracing the vein on the underside. He rubbed a finger over the top, pushing gently into the slit, and then brought his finger up to Tommy's lips.

Tommy darted his tongue out and licked Adam's finger clean.

"Good boy, now turn on your side."

Tommy did as he was told and instinctively reached his hand out and wrapped it around Adam's cock. Adam grabbed his throat and Tommy melted into his touch, opening up as Adam kissed him, stroking his cock just the way Adam liked it. He tried to keep his hips still but the only thought running through his head right now was how much he wanted to come.

Adam jerked away from the kiss, pressing their foreheads together. "Remember pretty, no coming until tonight," he said as he started thrusting into Tommy's fist.

Tommy bit his lip and tried not to focus on how hard his cock was and how hot it was to be jerking Adam off even when he couldn't see.

"Please," the word slipped out before he could even think to stop them.

Adam leaned forward and kissed him softly. "No."

Tommy whimpered then and sped up his strokes. Within moments Adam was shuddering against him, his cock jerking in Tommy's hand and covering it in warm liquid. Adam wrapped a hand around the back of Tommy's neck, holding them together as he panted, his breath puffing out softly over Tommy's cheek.

Eventually he rolled out of Tommy's grasp and grabbed some tissues, turning back and carefully cleaning Tommy's hand off. When he finished, he kissed Tommy's palm and each one of his fingers. "So good for me pretty, so good."

He gently nudged Tommy onto his back and onto his other side. He slid an arm around Tommy's waist and pulled him up against his chest, kissing his shoulder, gently removing the blindfold from around his head. "So pretty. You look so hot and pretty when you beg me like that. I promise, tonight I'll let you come. Just rest for now."

Tommy lay in Adam's arms, his cock still painfully hard, his nipples still peaked, and his lips still raw and swollen from kissing. He wanted to come so badly but Adam was there, his chest pressed against Tommy's back, his arm wrapped around his waist and suddenly it didn't matter that he wanted to come. What mattered was he'd pleased Adam, he'd trusted Adam and the thought made him happy. He drifted off to sleep with his body thrumming with arousal and a smile gracing his lips.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy had limits before the tour. Adam is helping him redefine those limits and find out just what he's made of.

Third Auction fic: DONE! This was for the [Hooplamagnet Charity:Water Auction](http://hooplamagnet.livejournal.com/118022.html?thread=62550278) and [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=qafhappy)[**qafhappy**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=qafhappy) won as well. Her request was for a D/s fic, semi-public scene, maybe a collar, a leash (sorry didn't get the leash in there) and a few other suggestions as well. Hope this fits the bill :DDD

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. And as Adam said in his own words. "It's FICTION." I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a **fictional** story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thank you to [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) for her hard beta work on this fic. A big thank you goes out to [](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**the_minx_17**](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/) for her MASSIVE hand holding, guidance and much needed encouragement while I was writing this fic. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Limits Redefined

 ****

Chapter Three

Tommy sat with his eyes closed, trying very hard to hold still. Sutan was holding his chin and brushing eye makeup over his eyelids. Sutan didn't normally do his makeup, Tommy usually did it himself but Adam had insisted on it tonight. So here he was sitting in Sutan's makeup chair.

"So did you all talk?"

Tommy's breath caught in his throat. He'd been expecting this but sometimes it still surprised him when Sutan initiated their conversations. He cleared his throat and choked out an answer. "Yes."  
Then felt his face heat up as the memory of what they'd done after the talk washed over him.

Sutan laughed. "And made up, I see. Good."

"He wasn't you know." Tommy opened his eyes to look up into Sutan's. "Pushing too fast, I mean. I just freaked is all."

He closed his eyes again to let Sutan work.

"Honey." Sutan paused. "Open your eyes again."

Tommy did as he was told and found himself staring into brown eyes that had nothing but concern and love for him.

"Next time you get freaked out, use your safeword before you run. He has a ton of crazy fans and so do you. You never know what one of them might try to do if you run blindly out of a club in the state you were in last night. Sweetie, I thought he was gonna pass out from fear when you bolted."

Tommy shrunk down a bit in his seat, kicking himself for being so stupid last night.

Sutan tapped him on the shoulder. "None of that now, up and proud, baby. And don't you go beating yourself up, it's over and done with, right?"

Tommy nodded.

"Okay then, so next time you safeword before you run. I just want you to stay safe, sweetie, that's all. Better to safe out then run out, okay? Promise Tranma?"

Tommy nodded his head. "I promise," he whispered.

"Good, now tell me about the talk, give Tranma all the details."

Tommy smiled and started to give Sutan an edited version of the talk, his mind thinking back to how Sutan ended up as his morning after debriefer. It had been after he'd come back from filming Drag Race. No, things had started before that. He'd gotten close to Sutan during that trip to Cabo. Hell, he'd let the man put him in some white lacy corset and a frothy black skirt.

After that trip they'd gotten to be friends, close friends. For whatever reason, they'd just gravitated toward each other. Sutan was very protective of his friends and he'd immediately taken Tommy under his wing and if anyone so much as looked at him wrong, Sutan practically growled at them like a bear protecting its cub.

So when he'd come back from Drag Race he'd picked up on the new vibe between Adam and Tommy immediately. He'd dragged Tommy out to lunch one day and pressed him until Tommy had spilled practically every detail.

Sutan had listened attentively and, when Tommy finished, had pulled him into a hug. Told him that he'd been friends with Adam long enough that he'd known as soon as he'd met Tommy that this was where they'd end up. And that if Tommy ever needed someone to talk to about anything to come to him. He'd never said anything about calling Adam on his shit but on the rare occasions that it happened, Tommy figured it was all part of that whole protecting his friends thing, even if it meant protecting them from themselves and each other.

"Okay, sweetie, part those lips for me," Sutan's voice cut through Tommy's memories, jerking him back to the present.

He opened his eyes and parted his lips as ordered.

"Don't use that black lipstick," a firm voice commanded from the doorway.

Tommy's eyes flicked up to meet Adam's steely blue ones in the mirror.

Sutan rolled his eyes. "Black is not his color, you know I don't put that shit on him. He does it just to fuck with you."

Adam took a step forward, resting his hand on Tommy's shoulder, an eyebrow quirked and a smile tugging at his lips. "That true, Tommy?"

Tommy could feel the skin of his shoulder heating up under Adam's touch, felt it spread across his chest and work its way up his neck and into his cheeks that were suddenly darker than the blush Sutan had so carefully spread across them.

He watched as Adam leaned down to whisper into his ear. "You look so pretty, Tommy Joe. You're gonna look even prettier plastered against my chest right after your solo in Rabbit Hole."

Tommy shivered a bit, the image so clear in his head. It was one of his favorite parts of the show – the solo and the possessive way Adam would pull him back against his chest and run a hand over Tommy's front.

Adam kissed him softly behind his ear, teeth coming out to gently nip his earlobe. "Almost show time, pretty, you ready?"

Tommy nodded quickly and Adam smiled. "Good. No black lipstick tonight. Understand? Not even because you want to fuck with me. As soon as the concert is over you get back here and get changed. I want you in my dressing room twenty minutes after we leave the stage. That should give you plenty of time to change and get your stuff packed up."

"Yes, Adam," Tommy said softly, his heart flip flopping in his chest and his cock starting to throb. Unconsciously, he dropped a hand to his lap, palming his dick, pressing down to relieve some of the pressure.

He looked up with startled eyes when Adam's hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled it away. "Uh–uh, pretty, no touching yourself either. You want to come, you come when we're at the club in your pants. And yeah, I want you thinking about how I'm going to make you do that the entire night."

Tommy swallowed hard, his erection now straining against the zipper. Adam raised his wrist to his mouth and gently kissed the underside of it, darting his tongue out for a quick taste. Tommy squirmed in the chair a bit, a needy whimper slipping past his lips.

"All right, Adam, he's gonna bite his lip and screw up my makeup job," Sutan warned, playfully slapping at Adam's hand.

Tommy's eyes popped open in time to see Adam wink at him before releasing his wrist. He grinned as Adam sashayed out of the room, trailing a hand over Sutan's shoulder as he did. Tommy laughed when Sutan rolled his eyes.

"Such a toppy bitch." Sutan shook his head. "Now, let me make sure he didn't mess up your makeup."

  
**~*~*~**   


Tommy took center stage and shredded out his solo for "Down the Rabbit Hole" and then backed up waiting for his cue to move closer to Adam. When it came, he looked up and met Adam's eyes and the sound of the crowd faded away. He shifted, turning around and Adam draped his arm over his shoulder, pulling Tommy back against his chest.

Tommy laid his head back, resting it on Adam's shoulder, closing his eyes. He felt Adam's hand press against his belly and his cock jumped in response. He had to restrain himself from licking his lips as Adam's hand slid sensuously up his chest, coming to rest directly over his nipple.  
His breath caught in his throat when Adam stroked a finger over it, teasing it until it hardened.

He pressed back against Adam even harder as his hand left Tommy's nipple and moved up to his neck and into his hair, giving it a tug back, just hard enough to make Tommy's scalp tingle. Adam let it go with a flourish and moved off, not even giving Tommy a backwards glance. Tommy moved back to his position in a daze, hovering just on the edge of floating, his body still sparking from Adam's attention.

By the time it was time to move over to the steps for "Fever", the sparking in Tommy's body had dulled to a light buzz. But as soon as the opening beats of the song started up even Tommy's skin was humming in anticipation.

Tommy knew things were different when Adam got up close to him right from the start. He was singing the lyrics more emphatically than normal and he was right in Tommy's face. Tommy poked him in the side and smiled at him and Adam kept singing. He brought a finger up and brushed it down Tommy's lips and Tommy smiled, his heart pounding in his chest.

Adam never even finished the phrase before he had Tommy by the throat and his tongue was thrusting inside Tommy's mouth. His hand slid up into Tommy's hair, tugging it lightly, then back down his face to his neck.

Tommy melted into the kiss, grateful he could play the song in his sleep, because right now all he could think about was Adam bending him over the table in his dressing room and making him see stars. Adam's fingers tightened on his throat and Tommy met his eyes just as the kiss finished and Adam gave him a little push away, smirking at him.

Tommy laughed and moved back to his place, the 'kitty pen' as Adam called it, and tried with all his might to get his dick to settle down so he could concentrate.

It became obvious pretty rapidly that Adam meant for Tommy to be in that state just hovering on the edge of subspace all night. It wasn't anything overt, nothing the audience could have picked up on, not even with their zoom lenses and their videos, just subtle things, things only Tommy was meant to pick up on.

Things like Adam looking at him in a certain way during specific lyrics, the way he slapped Tommy's chest during his intro, the way he whispered in Tommy's ear during one of the interludes that he was most definitely going to pay for the blue lipstick he put on while Adam was singing "Soaked". Tommy's cock twitched in anticipation because as demonstrated this morning, Adam's punishments were usually creative and enjoyable.

All too soon, though, the concert was over and Tommy was in the dressing room he shared with Monte, the older man checking in with Lisa while Tommy hurriedly stripped out of his concert outfit and dragged on the clothes he'd worn earlier to the venue. It wasn't something he would have picked out. Adam had picked it out for him, a pair of skinny jeans, some boots, and some flimsy shirt Tommy wasn't so sure about. They were signing afterwards so he grabbed a hoodie and threw that on with his scarf.

He snagged his bag and made his way toward Adam's dressing room. He knocked on the door and entered when Adam said, "Come in."

Tommy stood there while Adam got up and came over looking him up and down.

"Turn around, slowly."

Tommy's cheeks heated but he did as Adam asked.

"Is that shirt I picked out underneath all that other stuff?"

"Yes."

Adam smiled and went back to his makeup table. "Good. There's a sandwich and some water. Sit down and eat while I finish up."

Tommy went over to the chair and picked up the plate before sitting down. He took a bite of the sandwich and chewed while he watched Adam take his makeup off. He noticed there was another plate with a partially eaten sandwich on it next to Adam's elbow. Adam's eyes met his in the mirror.

"Lane."

Tommy nodded. He'd figured Lane had organized the sandwiches, she'd done it before. It always made him wonder just how much she knew. He took another bite and watched Adam. This wasn't something they did after every concert but it was definitely something Tommy enjoyed. There was something calming about watching the methodical way Adam took off his makeup.

Adam had a very specific routine and even when it was rushed it never ceased to ground Tommy, plus Lane always managed to obtain really good sandwiches. In no time at all, Tommy had forgotten about the butterflies in his stomach thinking about the upcoming club thing and had finished off the entire sandwich and almost all of the water.

Adam turned around with a pleased smile on his face. "Good, you're finished, just in time. Drink the rest of the water and let's go sign."

He checked the clock on the wall. "We have about twenty minutes before the car will be here to take us to the club. I think Terrance and Sasha are going with us, maybe Cam too, we'll see."

Tommy finished off the water and stood up, looking at Adam expectantly.

Adam grabbed a couple of things off the makeup table and stuffed them into his bag. He looked around and then turned and grabbed Tommy's  
hand. "Let's go."

They went right outside and signed for about fifteen minutes, the fans enthusiastic as always and Adam his usual gracious self. Tommy signed and took pictures and gave hugs until Adam gave him a look and he knew it was time to go. He took one last picture, apologized to the rest and ran over to the waiting car. Sutan and Sasha climbed in the back with him, while Adam sat up front with the driver.

Tommy turned around and saw Terrance, Cam, and Taylor getting into another car right behind them. Looked like everyone was going with them to the club. He turned back around as Sutan put a hand on his thigh. "You okay, sweetie?" he asked softly.

His mouth suddenly dry and his heart pounding, he just nodded his head. Sutan squeezed his thigh and nudged Adam's shoulder with the other hand. Tommy looked out the window, ignoring the hushed conversation Sutan and Adam were having, knowing it was about him. He just watched the lights flash by and concentrated on the heat of Sutan's hand on his leg.

The club was loud, Tommy could hear the pounding of the bass outside on the sidewalk as they walked up to the front door. Sutan was in front of him and Adam was at his side. Just before they got to the door, Adam grabbed his elbow. Tommy looked up into his eyes, eyes that sparkled with mischief but had a tinge of darkness to them. Tommy knew that look and it simultaneously made him start to harden and want to drop to his knees.

Adam pulled him into his chest, a hand sliding around to the small of Tommy's back, Adam's thumb working itself up under the layers until it reached skin. Tommy hissed at the icy touch and pressed even closer to Adam's chest.

Adam bent down to talk directly into his ear. "No running tonight, Tommy Joe, use your safeword."

Tommy swallowed hard and nodded, chewing his bottom lip nervously. "Okay, no running," he acknowledged softly.

"Good boy." Adam smiled at him.

Tommy followed him into the club, right up the stairs to the VIP section. It was a balcony where they could look down on the main dance floor. There were a few tables scattered about a smaller dance floor and Tommy soon found himself with a Jack and Coke in his hand watching as Terrance and Sasha danced rings around Taylor. He let out a laugh until he felt a warm body pressed up against his back.

He leaned back against Adam, let his head rest on Adam's shoulder, closing his eyes when Adam's arms slid around his waist. "Out onto the dance floor pretty, it's time to make you scream."

Tommy's gut clenched at his words but his dick throbbed at the tone of his voice. He clutched Adam's hand tightly as he pulled him out onto the dance floor. Adam spun him around so they were facing each other. Tommy slid his hands around Adam's waist as Adam's hands slid down to cup his ass.

Adam pressed their groins together and Tommy could feel his erection against his belly, knew that Adam had probably been hard since the encore or maybe even earlier. Just the thought of Adam hard and aching all this time waiting for this moment, waiting until he had Tommy in his arms, made Tommy hard, made him want, made him thrust against Adam's thigh.

Adam's hand drifted up his back to his hair. Tommy felt Adam grab a fistful of his hair so it wasn't a surprise when Adam tugged back, baring his neck. He closed his eyes when Adam licked a stripe up his neck stopping right over his pulse and sucking. Tommy clutched at Adam's back, the pulling sensation at his neck and the knowledge that Adam was going to leave a mark making him float.

He barely registered the rhythmic movement of their hips matching the bass line of the music. Adam kissed his way along his jaw until their mouths were locked together. Adam thrust his tongue into Tommy's mouth, owning him, swallowing down the needy sounds Tommy kept making despite his best efforts not to.

Tommy felt surrounded by Adam, his arms, his scent, the thrusting of his tongue, and it gave him that heady feeling. He'd been riding the bare edge of it all day, starting from early this morning with the blindfold and the fruit, all the way through the concert with the subtle looks and the pointed innuendoes, until now. Adam was relentless in his attention, singular in his focus on Tommy and it was overwhelming at times, but it was exactly what Tommy needed. He couldn't think about anything else when he was so hard it hurt and everything around him was Adam.

Adam tugged his hair again and Tommy moaned, his breath puffing out rapidly. "Please," he whispered.

Adam slid a hand between them, palming Tommy's cock, cupping it through his jeans. Tommy started to rub himself off against Adam's hand.

"That's it, pretty, take what you need, come for me," Adam ordered softly into his ear.

Tommy shuddered at the words and ground his cock harder against Adam's palm.

"Come now and I'll let you come again back at the hotel."

"Fuck, Adam," Tommy whined. He thrust harder, his motions frantic, he actually lifted his leg and wrapped it around Adam's waist, feeling Adam's hand settle under his knee as Tommy adjusted to the change in friction.

He felt his orgasm building, curling low in the base of his spine and just as it exploded outward he buried his mouth in Adam's neck, muffling the scream that tore from his throat as he felt his dick shoot into his pants.

Adam kissed the side of his head. "Fuck you're pretty when you come apart."

Tommy clung to Adam then, his limbs weak and his head still floating in the afterglow of his orgasm and the pride of pleasing Adam. He never even registered Adam getting their coats or leading them outside. Later he would remember climbing into Adam's lap and burying his face in Adam's chest in the back seat of the car on the way back to the hotel. But he wouldn't remember the trip up to Adam's room or Adam slowly stripping him down and getting him into the bed.

He lay watching as Adam stripped off his own clothes, the afterglow finally starting to fade. Adam slid into the bed beside him, pulling him up against his chest, stroking his back.

"You did so well, pretty, I'm so proud of you." Adam kissed the top of his head and Tommy smiled, his fingertips twirling the curly hairs on Adam's chest. "You didn't freak out and the world didn't come to an end. You were magnificent. You are so beautiful when you come. You get this amazing look on your face, I can't even begin to describe it."

Tommy pushed in closer to Adam's embrace, his body still riding on the endorphins in his blood and his emotions still buzzing with the pride of pleasing Adam. He nuzzled into Adam's chest, the curly hairs tickling his nose. They made his nose itch but he just rubbed it into Adam's skin, breathing in Adam's scent. Every word Adam said made Tommy happier, made him want to please Adam even more.

He stroked his fingers over Adam's chest, ghosting a finger over one of Adam's nipples. He smiled when he heard Adam's indrawn breath but that turned into a frown when Adam's hand reached down and his fingers wrapped around Tommy's wrist, pulling it up and away from his chest. Tommy tilted his head up so he could look Adam in the eye and his heart flip flopped in his chest at the predatory look he found.

Adam pressed his hand up above his head and rolled them so he was lying on top of Tommy. "Remember I said if you came for me I'd make you come again?"

Tommy nodded.

Adam smiled. "Tonight is all about you, pretty."

"But I want to make you happy," Tommy said softly.

Adam leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. "I am happy. Seeing you blissed out like this, like you were at the club, **that** makes me happy. And I'm about to make you so much happier."

Before Tommy even had a chance to reply, Adam was back, kissing him, his tongue invading Tommy's mouth, dancing with his and he found himself melting into the kiss, his reply lost. Adam's hand slid up his wrist to his hand and Tommy laced their fingers together.

Adam pulled away from the kiss and licked his way over to Tommy's ear. Tommy squeezed his hand when he felt Adam's tongue slip into his ear and then his mouth gently suck on his earlobe, toying with his piercings.

He gripped Adam's shoulder with his free hand, his blunt nails digging into Adam's skin. Adam moved down to suck over his pulse point, not quite leaving a mark. But then he attacked Tommy's collarbone and Tommy arched up into the exquisite feeling of Adam sucking the blood up the surface, bruising him.

Tommy clenched his hand into a fist when Adam let his hand go as he started kissing his way down Tommy's chest, nosing at his nipples. Tommy giggled but when Adam sucked a nipple into his mouth, nipping it gently with his teeth, Tommy's giggles turned into a moan.

He buried his hands in Adam's hair, holding his head in place, wanting more. His legs moved restlessly as Adam tongued his nipple. Adam chuckled low against his skin and somewhere deep inside Tommy knew he should be indignant, mad even that Adam had so much power over him. But he wasn't, because it was power he gave away freely and could take back anytime he wanted. And he sure as fuck didn't want it back, not right now, because the things Adam could do with his tongue were amazing. Adam took care of him and he'd never felt so loved or cared for in his entire life.

"Ow!" He jumped, as Adam sank his teeth into the skin over his hipbone.

"Stop thinking, Tommy Joe, you should still be riding that endorphin high or I'm not doing this right."

Adam pressed his thumb over the bite mark and Tommy pressed up into his touch. "Adam," he breathed out.

"That's what I'm talking about. That's the response I was looking for. God, you're beautiful, Tommy. You're beautiful all the time, but here, underneath me, writhing at my touch, breathing out my name, begging for me, it's indescribable."

Tommy fisted the sheet beside him as Adam licked over the head of his cock, gently sucking it into the wet heat of his mouth and then letting it go, only to lick down the side to Tommy's balls. Tommy spread his legs even farther apart, responding to the pressure of Adam's shoulders as he settled down between Tommy's legs. Adam's hands wrapped around Tommy's thighs and pushed them up until his feet were planted firmly on the bed.

He threw his head back when Adam's thumbs parted his cheeks and his breath fluttered lightly over Tommy's hole. It clenched in anticipation and Tommy let out a gasp when Adam's tongue flicked over it lightly. Adam held him firmly in place while his tongue made Tommy want to thrash on the bed and thrust down taking it inside him.

Within moments Adam was tongue fucking him and Tommy was calling out his name like a mantra, repeating it over and over. Every once in a while, he muttered the word please, knowing it was useless. Adam would tease him until Tommy was a begging hot mess and only then would he reward him by letting him come.

He threw an arm over his face and groaned in disappointment when Adam's tongue disappeared.

"None of that," Adam said firmly, squeezing his thigh. "I'm just gonna grab lube and a condom. Then I’m fucking you into the mattress until you explode."

The commanding tone of Adam's voice shot straight to his cock and made it throb. But the image Adam had just put in his head more than made up for Adam's disappearance, no matter how short it was.

The bed dipped and Tommy opened his eyes to see Adam shouldering his way back between his legs. He spread them, letting them flop over to each side, displaying himself wantonly but he wanted so badly right now he didn't even care. "Please." The word escaped him.

"Soon," Adam soothed and Tommy hissed as a cold lubed finger pressed against his entrance.

It didn't take much to open him up. He was already relaxed from his orgasm at the club and even more so due to Adam's rimming. Within just a few moments Adam was quickly pumping three fingers into him and holding Tommy's hip with the other hand, fingers pressing into the bruise he'd made minutes earlier.

"Now, please," Tommy begged.

Adam pulled his fingers out and immediately was pushing his latex-covered cock against Tommy's entrance. Tommy pushed down against him and what normally would have been a slow push inside, giving both of them time to adjust, became a quick hard thrust. There was no going back after that.

Adam reached down and pulled Tommy up into his lap, thrusting up into him with abandon. Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam's neck, clinging to him, trying to meet him thrust for frantic thrust. Adam shifted his hips a bit and on the next inward thrust, Tommy cried out when Adam hit his prostate.

Every thrust after that hit his prostate. Adam's hands tightened on him and Tommy felt the slide of sweat on his skin as they moved. He heard how Adam's breath sped up and the knowledge that he was making Adam react like this made him smile. Adam's rhythm faltered and his fingers dug into Tommy's back.

The pressure of Adam's blunt nails urged Tommy to move faster. He met Adam's thrusts, felt his orgasm coiling up in his belly and just needed. "Adam, please, just please," he begged quietly.

Adam thrust hard right up into his prostate and Tommy's dick rubbed over Adam's belly in just the right way and he tumbled over the edge. His ass clenched around Adam's cock as his own cock shot warm liquid between them. The sensation was too much and not enough all at the same time. He shuddered in Adam's arms, his head falling forward to rest on his shoulder as he felt Adam spasm inside him and knew he was coming as well.

He panted against Adam's shoulder until Adam unwrapped his legs from around his waist and slowly pulled himself out of Tommy. "No," he whimpered, wanting Adam to stay with him.

A finger stroked down the side of his face and Tommy pushed into the touch. "I'll be right back, gotta clean up. Just rest, pretty. I'll be right back."

Tommy closed his eyes and did as Adam said, and never even registered Adam wiping him down with a warm wet cloth. Adam slid into bed behind him and pulled Tommy into his arms. He squirmed a bit, trying to find a comfortable position with Adam octopussed around him. Adam's arms tightened and it was exactly what he needed because shortly after he dropped off to sleep.

  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy had limits before the tour. Adam is helping him redefine those limits and find out just what he's made of.

Third Auction fic: DONE! This was for the [Hooplamagnet Charity:Water Auction](http://hooplamagnet.livejournal.com/118022.html?thread=62550278) and [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=qafhappy)[**qafhappy**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=qafhappy) won as well. Her request was for a D/s fic, semi-public scene, maybe a collar, a leash (sorry didn't get the leash in there) and a few other suggestions as well. Hope this fits the bill :DDD

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. And as Adam said in his own words. "It's FICTION." I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a **fictional** story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thank you to [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) for her hard beta work on this fic. A big thank you goes out to [](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**the_minx_17**](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/) for her MASSIVE hand holding, guidance and much needed encouragement while I was writing this fic. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Limits Redefined

 ****

Chapter Four

Tommy woke slowly, stretching like a cat, smiling at the familiar aches in his muscles. He rolled over to find Adam still in bed with him. He glanced quickly at the clock and relaxed when he realized it was still early. He turned back to see Adam's blue eyes twinkling and staring at him.

"Morning, sleeping beauty."

Tommy rolled his eyes but smiled. "Morning yourself."

Adam reached out and rubbed a hand up and down Tommy's arm. "How are you feeling?"

Tommy felt the heat rise in his cheeks and lowered his eyes, staring at the freckles on Adam's chest. He shrugged his shoulder. "Okay."

He felt the weight of Adam's stare and knew the answer wasn't going to be good enough but he just couldn't, not yet.

"Okay, we have to be on the bus in an hour. I've already ordered breakfast. Why don't you go use the bathroom, get your stuff in there packed up and by the time you're done, breakfast will be here and we'll talk then."

Tommy closed his eyes as Adam leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead.

"Go on, pretty, I'll be here when you get back."

Adam's whispered order made a shiver race up Tommy's spine. He shoved the sheets off and padded silently to the bathroom. After closing the door, he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyeliner from the night before was smudged underneath his eyes, but the haunted look that he'd had the day before was completely gone.

His eyes dropped to look at the mark on his collarbone. He reached a hand up and stroked a finger over it. He closed his eyes as he felt just a hint of pain, enough that he felt the first spike of arousal. Tommy dropped his hand and opened his eyes again, letting them sweep over his reflection, cataloging every red mark, every bruise Adam had left behind.

There was another particularly dark mark on his hip bone. Tommy gently traced it with his fingertip and smiled. His jeans would rub against it and he'd be feeling it all day. A subtle reminder of who he belonged to, who broke him, who put him back together again, who cared for him, who loved him.

He lifted his eyes back up to his face. He was still smiling and it looked good on him.

  
**~*~*~**   


When he came out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later, his toiletry bag in hand, Adam was seated on the bed, a plate of food waiting in his lap. Tommy walked over to his bag and dropped the toiletry bag on top of it and joined Adam on the bed, sitting beside him.

Adam offered him the first bite of the waffle and Tommy took it, closing his eyes. "Mmm, I love waffles."

Adam laughed. "I know, that's why I ordered one."

They ate in silence for several minutes, Adam feeding Tommy and then himself. When they'd polished off the waffle and moved on to the fruit, Tommy knew Adam was going to make him start talking. Sure enough after two bites Adam nudged his shoulder.

"You know the drill, tell me what you're thinking, how you're feeling," Adam said softly.

Tommy was quiet for a moment, chewing his fruit and thinking. "Good." He went quiet again, thinking of his reflection, the haunted look that was gone. "I feel good, I guess. I mean, I did it right? I mean, I know it wasn't full blown sex or anything, but you made me come in my fucking pants in public, you can't get more," he paused for a moment.

He flicked his eyes up at Adam who was watching him, waiting for him to continue. "I don't know, humiliating isn't the word I'm looking for because I wasn't. I was proud ya know? I mean, I **am** this morning, last night I was too blissed out to care. I barely remember getting back here."

"The endorphin rush," Adam mumbled, reaching out and grabbing a hand, threading their fingers together.

Tommy looked down at their joined hands and smiled. "And then after…" his voice trailed off. "It was just more, ya know? I just, the," Tommy looked up at Adam and gave a little smirk, " **endorphins** , more high, just more."

Tommy felt the string of tension leech back out of his body and he slumped forward a bit. He looked up at Adam and nodded his head slightly. Adam speared another piece of fruit and gave it to him.

"So a good more or a bad more?"

Tommy's face broke out into a good smile. "Definitely a good more. So um, what now?"

Adam smiled at him. "Right now, you keep riding the high because you deserve it. You did so well last night, made me so proud. You should be proud of yourself. What we did was very public and you did it and the world didn't end. And you feel good about it, right?"

Tommy nodded his head enthusiastically.

"So, today you enjoy the accomplishment. Tonight, after the concert we're back on the bus. I want you in my room as soon as you're done signing. We still have to deal with the blue lipstick from last night. You gonna wear it tonight, too?" Adam quirked an eyebrow at him, his lips curling up with just a hint of a smile.

Tommy laughed. "Um, I don't know, maybe?"

"Hmmm." Adam speared the last piece of fruit and fed it to him. "Sometimes I think you look for trouble."

Tommy shrugged, smiling as he grabbed the coffee cup Adam handed to him. "Maybe I do," he said playfully between sips.

"You know if it's trouble you want, I can give you trouble," Adam teased him.

"Thought you said we had to be on the bus in an hour?"

He watched as Adam's eyes flicked over to the clock. "Fuck, you're right. The things I would do to you right now if we had time. Finish your coffee and get dressed. We're already packed and your clothes are by your bag."

"You're in a toppy mood this morning. Picking out my clothes and all." Tommy set the empty coffee mug back down on the bedside table.

Adam leaned forward wrapping his hand around the back of Tommy's neck. He pulled their faces close, resting their foreheads together. "Guess I'm riding a bit of my own high, being able to do that for you last night. Just like taking care of you, that’s all. I picked your favorites."

Tommy closed his eyes as Adam pulled back to kiss him on the forehead. "Come on, pretty, we gotta move."

Less than ten minutes later Tommy was dressed and ready and following Adam out to the bus. Adam had stuff to go over with Lane so Tommy found his way to Sutan and sat down next to him. Sutan looked over at him, Tommy smiled and rested his head on his shoulder waiting because he knew Sutan would ask eventually.

The buses had been on the road for about fifteen minutes before Tommy heard Sutan's voice and felt his shoulder vibrating under his head.

"So, last night must have gone pretty well."

Tommy snorted. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, because you're relaxed and cuddly as a kitten and Adam's flitting around here like he's on top of the world. So, I'd say from the looks of it, things went spectacular last night. Am I right?"

Tommy couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, or the flush of pleasure that colored it. "Yeah, things went really well. I mean I was scared at first ya' know?" He sat up, turning a bit in his seat so he could look Sutan in the face. "I was nervous, but Adam was right there, keeping me grounded, keeping me from shattering. And I knew I could just let go, just feel and I did, and I felt free. I've missed that feeling and it's like part of me doesn't even know how I lost it in the first place but now that I've gotten a bit of it back I don’t want to let it go."

"You tell him all this?" Sutan asked quietly.

Tommy shrugged. "Yeah, some, still trying to put it into words. Sometimes it's just hard, too overwhelming. I mean we talk usually the next morning, you know that, but with his schedule, sometimes it's too early for me to really know how or what I'm feeling. We usually get a chance to talk again later."

"After you've hashed it out with me?"

Tommy laughed. "Yeah, helps me sort my shit out."

He looked up to see Adam walking toward them. Tommy's face broke out into a big grin when Adam stopped beside him to drop a kiss on his head. "Not interrupting, I know you need your talking time. Just wanted to let you know I forwarded my schedule for today and tomorrow to your phone. There were a few changes and I just wanted to make sure you had the most recent one. And now, I'm gone." He kissed Tommy's head again, blew Sutan a kiss and headed back up the aisle to rejoin Lane.

Tommy felt his face flush with pleasure again, sinking down into the seat and resting his head on Sutan's shoulder again. "I'm glad he does that," he said, as Sutan stroked his long brown fingers over the back of Tommy's hand. "Lets me have my space, lets me do a morning after rehash with you. Appreciates my need to talk about this with someone who isn't him. I mean he could be totally overbearing and like I don't know, forbid it or some shit. But he doesn't, he understands the talking helps me sort my thoughts out."

"It's just another example of him showing you how important you are to him," Sutan replied quietly, lacing their fingers together. "So what's the next step?"

Tommy shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Probably nothing tonight, we'll talk more about last night, plus I'm in trouble over that blue lipstick."

Sutan laughed. "You brought that on your own self. You gonna wear it again tonight?"

"Probably."

Sutan's laughter bubbled out again. "He's right, you do ask for trouble."

Tommy joined him, poking Sutan's belly with their joined hands. "Yeah, but trouble with him is usually pretty fucking entertaining."

"Well, that's certainly true."

The topic of conversation shifted then to more mundane stuff ending with Sutan trying to convince Tommy to let him dress him in drag one time.

"No way, Cabo was enough."

Sutan rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, we wouldn't even take pictures this time. Promise. Besides, you know Adam would love it."

Tommy quirked an eyebrow up at him. "You think?"

Sutan nodded. "Honey, that would totally hit one of his kinks. You let me talk to him, get his schedule straight. I'll figure something out and we'll pick a date and you can surprise him."

Tommy sighed. Sutan was relentless sometimes. He'd been after him for weeks to let him dress him up for Adam. They both knew that eventually Tommy would give up and let him, it was just a matter of time. Tommy brought his thumb to his mouth and started chewing nervously. He flicked his eyes around worriedly, relieved when he didn't see Adam. He'd tried to get Tommy to break the habit ever since they'd met.

"Okay, you figure it out and we'll do it."

Sutan squeezed his hand and started discussing ideas with him excitedly. Tommy looked up when Adam walked back into view and met his eyes. He smiled and Adam winked in return. With just that one look, Tommy felt a spike of pleasure rush through him and settle in his groin. It was going to be a long day.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy had limits before the tour. Adam is helping him redefine those limits and find out just what he's made of.

Third Auction fic: DONE! This was for the [Hooplamagnet Charity:Water Auction](http://hooplamagnet.livejournal.com/118022.html?thread=62550278) and [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=qafhappy)[**qafhappy**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=qafhappy) won as well. Her request was for a D/s fic, semi-public scene, maybe a collar, a leash (sorry didn't get the leash in there) and a few other suggestions as well. Hope this fits the bill :DDD

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. And as Adam said in his own words. "It's FICTION." I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a **fictional** story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thank you to [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) for her hard beta work on this fic. A big thank you goes out to [](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**the_minx_17**](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/) for her MASSIVE hand holding, guidance and much needed encouragement while I was writing this fic. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Limits Redefined

 ****

Chapter Five

Tommy signed the last autograph and sprinted toward the bus. Adam was finishing up a few more so Tommy should have just enough time to get back to Adam's room and get ready. The concert had been rad, just like all the others. The fans were always enthusiastic and the response to Adam always crazy. But the adrenalin high of the show was still thrumming in Tommy's blood. He'd worn the dark lipstick again, putting it on after "Fever".

Adam had given him a look during Monte's solo, a dark predatory look, one that told Tommy in no uncertain terms that he was going to pay for the lipstick later. It had made Tommy's heart flip in his chest, his dick go hard in his pants, and a playful smile show up on his lips.

He hit the bathroom, washing his face, brushing his teeth, stripping off his shoes, shirt and socks. Adam wasn't back yet, which was a good thing. Consequences were always worse if Tommy wasn't ready and waiting for him. Tommy remembered the first time he hadn't been ready, Adam had rimmed him until he was begging for release and then hadn't let him come until the next day. So being ready for Adam was imperative. He climbed onto the bed and knelt there in his jeans. He rested his hands on his thighs, let his head relax forward, closed his eyes, and waited.

He could still hear the fans outside, Sasha and Taylor moving around downstairs. His lips curled up into a smile when he heard Sutan's voice scolding Taylor for something. He couldn't quite make it out as he'd pulled the door almost closed so he could hear some things but not everything.

His mind wandered back to the previous night while he waited. He was still pretty pleased with himself for his accomplishment. Two years ago he wouldn't have thought twice about doing what he did last night. But he'd repressed so much of himself with that call center job, and they had tried so hard to shove him into a box he didn't fit in, that it was hard to let go now. He smiled, thinking how happy Adam had been this morning, how proud he was.

He remembered the look on Adam's face when he'd come back out for "Sleepwalker" and seen the lipstick. His eyes had widened in surprise and then narrowed in determination. Tommy's stomach had flipped over when Adam had pulled him close during "Sure Fire Winners". He'd practically growled in Tommy's ear and Tommy had shivered in anticipation.

His heart started to pound faster in anticipation. Adam's 'consequences' were always interesting. Some of them pushed his boundaries, fuck, **most** did, but they were always inventive. The door to the bus shut and the engine started up. He wiped his hands on his jeans when he heard Adam's voice downstairs. It wouldn't be long now.

Now that he could hear Adam on the bus, his shoulders relaxed. He stopped thinking about the previous night, stopped worrying about what the consequences might be and just let his mind drift. He focused on the cadence of Adam's voice and just waited. Before long, he heard Sutan's voice join Adam's and then Adam's footsteps on the stairs.

He heard the door push open and then heard Adam turn the lock on the door. He bit his lip when Adam didn't say anything, felt the heat of a blush color his chest and move up his neck. He knew Adam was looking at him, studying him.

Finally, Adam moved. He tried to track the movements with his ears but lost him after Adam set his bag down. So when a hand cupped the back of his head, he started.

"You look perfect, pretty," Adam whispered, kissing the top of his head.

Tommy allowed himself a small smile, but he knew looking good wouldn't be enough to get him out of what was coming, something confirmed just seconds later by Adam.

"We're still gonna deal with the lipstick though."

Tommy let his shoulders slump a little bit, if only to hear the dark chuckle that followed, feel it wash over his skin and send shivers down his spine.

"I'm gonna get comfortable and then I'll tell you what I have planned."

Tommy felt a soft brush of lips glide across his temple and he pushed lightly up into the touch but it was gone too fast. He settled back onto his knees and listened as Adam settled in for the night. Tommy knew the routine. Adam would strip off his clothes, wash off his makeup, and probably put on a t-shirt and some sweat pants.

Listening to Adam go through his routine while Tommy sat and waited, made Tommy start to feel floaty, which he knew was exactly where Adam wanted him to be. The heady feeling of letting go and letting someone else be in charge was intoxicating. Tommy could just be Tommy. He would do as Adam wished and he wouldn't have to think.

The bed shifted as Adam climbed onto it and settled back against the headboard.

"Open your eyes, Tommy."

Tommy opened his eyes to see Adam smiling at him. He met Adam's eyes briefly, the look in them dark and predatory with just a hint of mischief. It made Tommy's stomach flip.

"Take your jeans off, pretty."

Tommy immediately dropped his eyes and his hands to his waistband. He flicked open the button and pulled down the zipper. He stopped then, unsure of how to proceed. It would be almost impossible to remove his jeans in the position he was currently in.

"You may stand up. Take them off slowly though, entertain me."

Tommy bit his lip nervously but stood, keeping his eyes on the floor. He slowly pushed his jeans down and stepped out of them, leaving him in a pair of navy briefs.

"Turn around, slowly."

Tommy did as he was told, his skin feeling hot and his heart starting to speed up.

"Briefs too, pretty."

Tommy hooked his thumbs in the waist band of his briefs, pushed them down over his rapidly filling cock and kicked them off. He stood there, in front of Adam, trying desperately hard not to cover himself, while Adam stared.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous. Get back up on the bed, sit in front of me."

Tommy smiled at the compliment and did as Adam asked. He knelt in front of Adam, resting his ass on his ankles and his hands on his thighs. He kept his head lowered until he felt Adam's finger under his chin, tipping it up. Just before Adam's lips met his, Adam whispered. "I want your eyes on mine tonight. No looking down."

Adam's tongue caressed Tommy's lips, and he opened right up for it, relishing the feel of Adam's tongue possessing his mouth. They kissed languidly for several minutes, until Tommy's cock leaked and his fingers dug into Adam's shoulders where the heat of Adam's skin burned into his own. Adam's breath came in little puffs against his cheek and he knew from the way Adam was grabbing his hair that Adam was wanting as well.

Adam pulled away from the kiss and Tommy opened his eyes, looking into the blue eyes studying him. Adam's pupils were wide with desire and his freckled skin was flushed red with want. So Tommy was surprised when Adam pulled completely away from him and leaned back against the pillows.

"Touch yourself," Adam commanded softly.

Tommy swallowed hard. They had jacked each other off in the past, had jacked off together, but never had Adam just sat back and watched. He looked at Adam, the question blazing from his eyes. Adam's eyebrow quirked up and the corner of his mouth curled up into a smile. "Consequences, Tommy Joe."

Tommy's blood heated at the soft order, at the look of pure expectation on Adam's face. He licked his lips and slid his hand up his chest, rubbing it lightly over his nipples, feeling them harden under his touch. He pinched one of them lightly, pressing his lips together to keep the moan threatening to escape from slipping out.

He closed his eyes, let himself imagine, it was always easier when he could build a world, a scenario, think of Adam and what he might do to him. He pictured Adam's hands on his body, pinching here, scratching there, and squeezing just so.

He glided his hand down his belly, feeling the trail of hair that started under his belly button beneath his palm. His fingers trailed over his skin, through the curly hair surrounding his cock, until his hand cupped his balls. Instinctively, he sucked in a breath, feeling the heavy weight of them in his hand.

He massaged them, rolling them back and forth in his palm. He wrapped his other hand around his cock, hissing at the touch. Slowly he started to stroke. Lightly at first, not too much pressure, a slight twist and sweep of his thumb over the top on every third or fourth stroke.

"Open your eyes, pretty."

Tommy's rhythm faltered when he heard Adam's voice. His eyes flew open and it took a second or two before he focused on the penetrating stare Adam was giving him.

"I want you to know you're being watched. I want you to know **I'm** watching you."

Tommy let out a shuddery breath, feeling his dick start to soften.

"Keep going baby, you have no idea how gorgeous you look right now. One hand cupping your balls, the other stroking your cock, your skin flushed and gleaming, and your mouth, fuck your mouth, your lips are pouty and just begging to be kissed. And I promise, you do this, you're going to get plenty of kisses when I fuck you into the mattress, but now I want you to put on a show for me. Show me, pretty, show me how you get yourself off, tell me what you think about."

Tommy was quiet for several long moments, staring at Adam, his skin heating up under Adam's scrutiny.

"What's on your mind, Tommy Joe?"

"You," Tommy blurted out without even thinking.

Adam's eyebrow rose again. "Me?"

Tommy nodded his head, his mouth suddenly too dry to speak, he hadn't meant to let that slip out but somehow Adam always managed to slide past his defenses until every part of Tommy's body betrayed him and obeyed Adam instead.

He started stroking himself again. "Your hand, it's your hand around me not mine," he whispered, wanting to shut his eyes again so he wouldn't have to see himself laid bare in Adam's eyes.

"You like my hand, pretty?"

Tommy nodded his head again. "Yes, very much," he answered  
throatily. "Please, Adam," he asked, not even sure what he was asking for.

"Keep going, baby, you can do it, I know you can," Adam ordered quietly.

Tommy tightened his grip on his cock, stroking it faster, sweeping the head on every other stroke in the hopes of making this go faster.

He stared into Adam's eyes, felt like he was falling into them, getting lost in them. The floaty feeling was coming back and he felt himself start to talk, not really even aware of what he was saying.

"More," Adam whispered. "Give me more."

"Your eyes," Tommy said softly. "I could drown in them, feel like I do most days, but they keep me grounded. When things spin out of control, if I can just see your eyes sparkling back at me then everything is okay."

He let go of his balls and trailed a finger back, lightly pressing over that spot right behind them and then slid it back further, just barely grazing the puckered skin of his hole.

"Fuck," he whispered. "You inside me. Sometimes it feels like I'm going to split in two because it's too much. Not physically, just the way I feel, it's too much."

"Tommy?" Adam said softly.

Tommy pulled back out of himself long enough to focus on Adam to see he was handing him the tube of lube.

"Open yourself up for me."

Tommy let go of himself long enough to lube up his fingers, and put a little on his hand. He tossed it back toward Adam and wrapped his hand back around his cock, stroking again, his pace slower, less frantic. He reached behind himself, pressing a cold lubed finger against his entrance. Gone was his apprehension and embarrassment from earlier, gone was his unease about being on display for Adam. Now all he could think about was pleasing Adam, and pleasing Adam meant getting himself off. He slid the finger inside himself, felt the initial burning stretch.

"Adam," he hissed.

"Shh, pretty, I'm right here," Adam said quietly.

Tommy pressed back against his finger as Adam leaned forward, cupping the  
back of his head and kissing him. Tommy closed his eyes and opened up to Adam, sucking on his tongue greedily, moaning into his mouth. He stroked faster, slid a second finger inside himself just as Adam pulled away.  
Tommy closed his eyes as a disappointed sound slipped past his lips.

"Shh," Adam whispered against his lips, just barely grazing their lips together. "Open up for me baby, open up and let go."

Tommy opened his eyes to see Adam moving back against the pillows again, settling himself down, getting comfortable. Tommy stopped what he was doing and crawled over to him, positioned himself until he was straddling Adam's thighs. "Please," he begged softly.

"Come for me, Tommy Joe, I wanna see you come," Adam replied firmly, placing his hands on Tommy's hips to steady him, guide him.

Tommy nodded his head, not even thinking, wrapping his hand around his cock, and sliding three fingers into himself. He started to move then, thrusting forward into his fist and backward onto his fingers. His eyes held Adam's, never wavering, the demand and the love he saw keeping him grounded. He felt his orgasm building at the base of his spine. It spread out into his limbs, making them heavy, into his dick, making it throb and pulse in desperation.

He swept his thumb over his slit, pressed into it a bit and then went back to stroking. "Fuck, Adam, I need," he pleaded again.

"I know, baby, I know, just let go," Adam crooned soothingly.

Tommy's fingers found his prostate just as his thumb swept over his slit again. He threw back his head and came with a cry, his orgasm ripping through him. His muscles clenched against his fingers, his cock spurt out globs of thick liquid. He could feel Adam shifting underneath him, but he was too caught up in the throes of sensation to even look or care until Adam pulled him down to rest against his bare chest, hands splayed over Tommy's back.

Tommy buried his face in Adam's neck, breathing in his scent, trying to hold onto anything that would keep him from completely floating away. He barely registered the sound of the foil ripping, or the shift of Adam underneath him as he pushed his sweats down over his cock, but he definitely felt the slow strong press of Adam's thick erection into his body.

Weakly, he dug his fingers into Adam's sides, hissing at the sudden penetration. "Fuck," he breathed out, licking the skin of Adam's shoulder, recognizing the familiar salt tinged flavor.

Adam's hand wrapped around his waist and spun them until Tommy was underneath him and looking up into those darkened blue eyes. As Adam rolled his hips thrusting up into him, Tommy let his eyes drift shut.

Adam snapped his hips. "Open your eyes. Watch me."

Tommy's eyes flew open, met Adam's steady gaze and then Adam started to thrust. There was no soft gentle glide, this was pure and heavy possessive 'you are mine' slams into his body. Tommy wrapped his legs up around Adam's waist, his heels digging into the flesh of Adam's ass, his fingers clutching at Adam's shoulders.

Adam brushed the hair off his forehead and smiled down at him before bending down to capture his lips. He swallowed Tommy's moans as his cock targeted Tommy's prostate with every thrust. Tommy wanted to shut his eyes but he couldn't, he wouldn't, so he stared right into Adam's. He clung to Adam as the sensations overwhelmed him, his body shuddering with the aftershocks of his orgasm as Adam pounded into him, forcing him to feel even more with each thrust until Adam shouted out his own orgasm, spasming inside of Tommy.

Tommy felt Adam's arm muscles quivering as he slowly pulled himself out of Tommy and rolled off him. Immediately, Tommy curled into his side, head pillowed on Adam's chest. Adam draped an arm around him, bussing his forehead with a kiss. "I gotta get us cleaned up, baby, I promise I'll be right back."

Tommy tried not to cling as Adam slid out of the bed to take care of the condom. He lay there quietly while Adam cleaned himself up and then returned to clean Tommy up with a few gentle swipes of a warm washcloth followed by a fluffy towel. Tommy watched as Adam tossed the towels over to his dirty pile and then slide back into the bed.

He curled back into Adam, smiling when Adam wrapped his arm around him again, kissing the top of his head this time. "Sleep, pretty."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy had limits before the tour. Adam is helping him redefine those limits and find out just what he's made of.

Third Auction fic: DONE! This was for the [Hooplamagnet Charity:Water Auction](http://hooplamagnet.livejournal.com/118022.html?thread=62550278) and [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=qafhappy)[**qafhappy**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=qafhappy) won as well. Her request was for a D/s fic, semi-public scene, maybe a collar, a leash (sorry didn't get the leash in there) and a few other suggestions as well. Hope this fits the bill :DDD

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. And as Adam said in his own words. "It's FICTION." I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a **fictional** story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thank you to [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) for her hard beta work on this fic. A big thank you goes out to [](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**the_minx_17**](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/) for her MASSIVE hand holding, guidance and much needed encouragement while I was writing this fic. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Limits Redefined

 ****

Chapter Six

Tommy laughed when Sasha made a face for the camera, Isaac obligingly taking the picture and then uploading to Twitter. They were sitting on a couch waiting for Adam and Lane. Something had happened to Adam's schedule and Lane had dragged him off for a few minutes to fix it. Sutan came over and plopped down next to him, nudging him with his shoulder.

Tommy rolled his eyes and winked at him. Sutan laughed. He leaned over. "That good, huh?" he whispered into Tommy's ear.

"So totally worth it. I may do that every night from now on."

Sutan threw his head back and laughed. "You do like buying trouble for yourself, don't you?"

Tommy shrugged. "When the payoff is like last night? Fuck yes."

Sutan slung an arm around his shoulder and kissed the side of his head and Tommy laughed. They were still laughing when Adam and Lane walked up. Adam was smiling again, although Tommy could see the lines of tension around his eyes.

"Okay everyone, I've got cars waiting for us, don't dawdle, we have a schedule to keep. Let's move." Lane clapped her hands and everyone jumped up to do as she asked.

Sutan elbowed Tommy as he stood up, jerking his head in the direction of Adam's car. "Go, I'll make sure you two are alone."

Tommy jogged over and climbed into the backseat right next to Adam. "You okay?"

Adam nodded and Tommy quirked an eyebrow. Adam's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, Lane got the problem fixed, I just hate when things get screwed up, you know?"

Tommy nodded and grabbed Adam's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Ever the perfectionist."

Adam rolled his eyes but relaxed back against the seat, pulling Tommy with him, into his side. "You wouldn't have it any other way though, would you?"

Tommy pushed closer, recognizing the vulnerable edge to Adam's voice. "Nope. Now, let's go have a fun day. Didn't you say you had something special planned today?"

Adam's eyes took on that mischievous sparkle that always made Tommy's stomach flutter. A big, wide grin spread across his face and he squeezed Tommy's fingers. "Yes I do, thank you for reminding me. You are going to love it, or maybe you'll hate it." He turned to Tommy and winked at him. "I guess we'll find out."

Tommy's heart skipped a beat at Adam's words, the tone of his voice clueing him in that this was more than just a touristy thing Adam had in mind. He smiled nervously at Adam, who just leaned over and kissed his temple. "You're gonna do just fine, trust me."

Adam started talking excitedly with Lane about the plans for the day and Tommy sat back and listened, a smile growing on his face as he watched some of the tension start to leech out of Adam and the lines around his eyes slowly start to disappear.

Lane had a full schedule lined up for them and Tommy found himself being led through historical sites, shops where Adam left with more bags than anyone had the right to carry, and finally a nice restaurant for a late lunch.  
Once they'd all ordered, Adam excused himself to the bathroom but not before shooting Tommy a very pointed look. Tommy almost choked on his water, but took several fast swallows before wiping his mouth on his napkin. He waited another minute or so and then excused himself as well and followed Adam off to the bathroom.

He pushed the door open. "Adam?" he called softly.

"In here," Adam's voice came from one of the stalls.

Tommy walked further into the bathroom, stopping to look at the small mirror over the sink. He ran a hand through his fringe and pursed his lips, checking his lipstick.

"Tommy?"

"What?"

"I'm waiting."

Tommy's heart started to pound. "Um, what?"

The door to the last stall opened and Tommy watched as a single finger appeared and crooked itself at him. He bit his lip and walked over to the stall. Gently, he pushed the door open, pressing himself against the wall as Adam pushed the door shut and slid the lock into place.

He crowded against Tommy, sliding their bodies together and breathing lightly over Tommy's cheek. "I want you, baby."

"What, now?" Tommy squeaked.

Adam leaned forward and kissed him, his tongue darting into Tommy's mouth and licking around possessively.

"Let me rephrase that. I want your mouth on me. And yes, now."

The dark commanding tone of Adam's voice shot straight to Tommy's cock and it hardened in his jeans. He raised his eyes and met Adam's gaze, recognized the dark look there.

"On your knees, pretty, kneel on this." Adam handed Tommy the napkin he'd taken from the table. "It'll keep your jeans clean."

Tommy licked his lips nervously, his heart pounding at the idea of dropping to his knees for Adam in a public restroom. "Anyone-" he rasped out.

"Shush, nobody's gonna walk in. We're practically the only people in the restaurant and you really think Sutan is gonna let someone take a bathroom break until we come back? Now. Knees, pretty, I want those lips wrapped around me, now."

Tommy stepped back and dropped the napkin to the floor, he straightened it out with the toe of his boot and then slowly knelt down on it, looking back up at Adam through his lashes when he was in place. Adam reached out a hand and cupped his cheek. Tommy turned his face and kissed his palm.

"So fucking pretty for me," Adam whispered, sliding his hand into Tommy's hair.

Adam flicked the button on his jeans open and Tommy leaned forward. He bit the zipper between his teeth and tugged it down. He pushed the flaps open with his chin, rubbing his nose up and down Adam's erection. He opened his mouth and sucked the length of Adam's cock through the cotton.

"Yeah, pretty, just like that," Adam moaned out.

Tommy mouthed up and down Adam's length until the front panel of his briefs was soaked with Tommy's spit and Adam's precome. Adam's hand twisted in his hair and pulled him back, pushing his underwear down and freeing his cock.

Tommy raised his eyes up to look at Adam. His eyes were closed, his face was flushed, and Tommy could see how fast he was breathing. Adam slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Tommy with a heated but pointed gaze. Tommy smiled and leaned forward again, licking the head of Adam's cock, bracing himself with a hand on one of Adam's thighs, reaching his other down to palm his own cock through his jeans.

He winced when Adam tugged on his hair again.

"Uh-huh, pretty, no coming until I say you can. Hands off."

Tommy closed his eyes in resignation but brought his hand back up and grabbed Adam's other thigh. He opened his mouth a bit wider and tried to relax his throat. He licked up and down Adam's shaft, probing the slit at the head with his tongue until he felt Adam's rhythm speed up and the grip on his hair tighten.

He dug his fingers into Adam's thighs for leverage and held on while Adam fucked his mouth. He knew Adam was holding back though when his free hand found Tommy's and laced their fingers together, squeezing.

"Fuck, Tommy, so good, I'm gonna-" Adam's voice trailed off into a moan and seconds later Tommy was swallowing the warm liquid as Adam shot down his throat. He continued swallowing and licking until Adam pulled back on his hair and tugged upward.

Shakily Tommy stood and Adam crushed their mouths together. Tommy pressed into the kiss, rubbing his own erection desperately against Adam's hip. Adam's tongue thrust into his mouth insistently, using his hand in Tommy's hair to guide the kiss.

Tommy moaned into Adam's mouth when he felt Adam's hand slide into the front of his pants. His palm slammed into the tile beside Adam's head just as Adam's hand wrapped around his cock. Tommy dragged his lips away from Adam's assault so he could take a deep breath. He dropped his forehead onto Adam's shoulder. "Please, fuck, Adam, please," he begged, panting and thrusting into his hand.

He shuddered as Adam's thumb swept over the head of his dick and pressed into the slit.

"Come for me, pretty, come in my hand," Adam ordered him softly.

Tommy thrust a few more times, his hand sliding down to fist the material covering Adam's shoulder. Adam pressed against his slit once more, squeezing his fist at the same time and Tommy came shouting his name, trying to muffle it against his neck.

Adam stroked him through his orgasm, only releasing him when Tommy started to shudder from being oversensitive. He held Tommy close, pulling his hand out and reaching for the toilet paper. Tommy sagged against his chest, the only things holding him up being Adam's arm around his waist and his own hand gripping Adam's shirt.

Tommy nuzzled into Adam's neck as he stroked his back soothingly, murmuring soft words of praise and encouragement into his ear. Tommy had no idea how long they stood there but Adam finally said they needed to get back to their table.

"Come on, pretty, we need to clean up and get back out there before Lane sends Sutan back to look for us."

Tommy adjusted himself in his pants while Adam cleaned his hand off with some toilet paper and refastened his own pants. They stopped briefly at the sink long enough to wash their hands and then walked back out into the restaurant.

Tommy was relieved when nobody gave them a second look and they both got swept up into the various conversations. It wasn't until later when they were getting in the car that he got a look at himself in the mirror. His lips were still slightly swollen, his hair was sticking out in the back, and his eyes still had a glassy edge to them.

He turned to look at Adam and there was no denying the smug look on his face or the happy smile plastered all over it. Sutan caught his eye and winked and Tommy blushed, climbing into the back of the car without another word.

 ****

~*~*~

Tommy stared at the table stonily before looking back up to find Sutan, who was standing in line waiting for their coffees. He was supposed to be with Adam right now, enjoying some much needed alone time after lunch at the restaurant. However, Lane had gotten a call and the label had booked Adam for some last minute promotional appearance, because the CD was doing so well over here in Europe that they wanted to capitalize on that. So Adam was off doing some radio thing and Tommy was here with Sutan waiting on coffee.

He smiled half-heartedly as Sutan walked back to the table Tommy had nabbed and placed his coffee in front of him.

"Uh- huh, no frowny faces. Nothing you can do about it, sweetie. You know he has to go do these things. You can talk to Tranma."

Tommy took a hefty swallow of his coffee, wincing a bit at the bitterness; it was so strong here in Europe. "No, that's not it, I mean, yeah, that's part of it, we never got to do our thing, but no."

He looked up at Sutan in frustration. "I mean, the lines, you know, those stress lines he gets around his eyes? I'd just, fuck, we'd just, shit, they'd just disappeared ya know? And now they're fucking back. He needs his time off and I just, fuck." He sighed, sitting back in his seat.

"Kinda took the high away from both of you huh?"

"Yeah," Tommy muttered sullenly.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

Tommy took another sip of his coffee, a slow smile spreading across his face, his cheeks heating up just a bit at the memory of being on his knees sucking Adam off in the bathroom.

Sutan smiled. "I mean, you know, not the dirty details but fun times were had, yes?"

Tommy chuckled softly. "Yeah, fun times were had."

"In a public bathroom no less," Sutan said knowingly.

Running a hand through his hair, Tommy smiled ruefully. "Yeah. It's getting better, ya know? I mean the stuff on stage is one thing –"

"Because it's not real."

"Yeah, because it's not real, I mean it is, but it's not."

Sutan sipped his coffee. "I get that. The stage stuff is Stage Adam and Stage Tommy – the stuff off stage is the real you. And the real you likes to keep private things private most of the time."

Tommy relaxed back into his chair, stretching his legs out under the table, resting them against Sutan's. "Yeah, exactly."

Sutan smiled at him, lifting his coffee mug, pointing at Tommy, "I've got you figured out."

"So I wanna do something nice for him tonight, you know considering, anyway, I was thinking –"

"A massage, oh my God, you should give him a massage. I've got just the oil you should use. It's flavored and is safe for use with latex."

"You never even let me finish." Tommy pouted.

Sutan raised an eyebrow. "And what was your great idea?"

"Room service and a movie of his choosing," Tommy mumbled.

Sutan's eyes lit up. "Oh that's a good one too. You should do all three. Maybe the room service first, watch the movie while you're eating and them give him the best massage he's ever had."

Tommy smiled and he sat up, suddenly very interested in this idea. "That's a great idea. A whole evening focused on him. A time where he can just be Adam and not Adam Fucking Lambert, or even –"

"Your Dom?" Sutan said softly.

Tommy squirmed a bit in his seat before nodding his head. "Yeah, I mean I know he spends a lot of his time and energy caring for me and I just, I need to do it too, and we've been so wrapped up in so many things lately –"

"That you haven't had the chance."

"Right." Tommy let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. "Yeah."

Sutan smiled and reached across the table and patted his hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, tonight will be all yours, just let Tranma take care of things. I'll get you that oil, extra towels for your room and make sure you aren't disturbed."

"Thanks," Tommy replied, breaking out into his first real smile since Lane had whisked Adam away.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy had limits before the tour. Adam is helping him redefine those limits and find out just what he's made of.

Third Auction fic: DONE! This was for the [Hooplamagnet Charity:Water Auction](http://hooplamagnet.livejournal.com/118022.html?thread=62550278) and [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=qafhappy)[**qafhappy**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=qafhappy) won as well. Her request was for a D/s fic, semi-public scene, maybe a collar, a leash (sorry didn't get the leash in there) and a few other suggestions as well. Hope this fits the bill :DDD

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. And as Adam said in his own words. "It's FICTION." I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a **fictional** story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thank you to [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) for her hard beta work on this fic. A big thank you goes out to [](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**the_minx_17**](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/) for her MASSIVE hand holding, guidance and much needed encouragement while I was writing this fic. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Limits Redefined

 ****

Chapter Seven

Tommy glanced around the room and looked at the clock. Adam should be back any minute and the food would be here shortly after that. He'd ordered Adam's favorite, or at least what he knew Adam would order off the room service menu. He had the tv tuned into the pay movie menu so Adam could pick. The extra towels and the oil were in the closet up on the shelf. He gave the room one last once over and then heard a key snick into the lock.

Tommy rubbed his hands on his jeans nervously and smiled at Adam, resisting the urge to push the fringe off his forehead. Adam smiled back but Tommy could see it didn't quite reach his eyes, and those damn lines he and Sutan had talked about earlier were taking up semi-permanent residence again around Adam's eyes.

"Hey, interview go okay?"

"Yeah, just tired you know? Um, I hope we aren't doing anything tonight, are we?"

Tommy swallowed hard. "No, no, I ordered some room service though, thought maybe we might watch a movie while we eat?"

Adam smiled then and this time it did reach his eyes. "That actually sounds kinda perfect." He walked forward then and wrapped Tommy up in a hug.

Tommy sagged a bit in his arms, leaning against him. He nuzzled in to Adam's neck, breathing in his scent. "I missed you," he whispered, the words slipping out before he even realized what he'd said.

Adam's hands rubbed up and down his back. "Me too, pretty, me too."

They stood in each other's arms until a knock on the door startled them apart.

"Room service," Tommy said.

"Right. I'm just gonna hit the bathroom, freshen up a bit."

"Okay."

Tommy went to the door and let the room service attendant in and watched him set up the food. He signed the bill, handed the guy some money for a tip and thanked him. He was busy getting things arranged to his liking and never even noticed Adam open the bathroom door. He finished what he was doing and stood up and smiled, pleased with how it looked.

"Well, you've certainly been busy," Adam observed from the doorway.

"Shit!" Tommy pressed a hand to his chest. "Fucker, don't scare me like that. I didn't know you were watching me."

Adam laughed, low and throaty. "Should I wear a bell?"

"Maybe," Tommy muttered darkly.

Adam came up and slid his hands around Tommy's waist from behind, bending down to kiss the back of his neck. "Thank you," he breathed against Tommy's skin.

Tommy shivered and rested his hands on top of Adam's. "You're welcome.  
Let's eat before it gets cold, oh and pick a movie out. Your choice."

Adam bounded away to grab the remote and thumb through the selection. "You are spoiling me. Wait," he turned and frowned at Tommy. "Did you do something that's gonna make me angry?"

Tommy pretended to pout but couldn't conceal the laughter making his lips twitch upward. "No, just thought you know, you might want a night to just relax and be Adam."

Adam's smile softened. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now hurry up, I'm starving."

Adam laughed again and went back to choosing a movie.

Two hours later Tommy was snugged into Adam's side, his head resting against Adam's chest and Adam's arm draped over his shoulder when the movie ended. Tommy stretched and stood up. Adam looked up at him, his eyes narrowing. "You've got that look."

Tommy let out a nervous burst of laughter. "What look?" he asked innocently.

Adam raised an eyebrow at him. "That look that says you're about to get yourself into trouble."

Shaking his head, Tommy smiled. "Nope, no trouble."

Adam pushed himself off the bed. "Good, because I'm tired. I'm gonna give Lane a really quick call and then get ready for bed."

Tommy watched as Adam flipped open his phone and moved over toward the window to talk to Lane. He hurriedly went to the closet and grabbed the oil, darting into the bathroom and running the sink full of hot water. Sutan had said warm but he didn't have time for that so he used hot instead. He came back out and grabbed the extra towels and started laying them out over the bed.

Adam turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow in question. Tommy just smiled and kept working until everything was set up just the way Sutan had told him. He stood waiting with his hands clasped behind his back. He rocked back and forth on his heels nervously, flexing his fingers in anticipation.

He'd given some of his exes massages before but he was by no means an expert. Sutan had reassured him that no matter how good or bad he was at it Adam was going to love it. He bit his lip nervously hoping that Sutan was right.

"So, what's this, Tommy Joe?"

Tommy felt his face grow red and cursed his fair skin. "Um, I um, Sutan thought, fuck I wanted to do something for you because of what happened earlier. So can you just go with it, okay? I have oil warming in the bathroom. I just need you to um, get undressed and lie down on your belly."

Adam's face lit up and a huge beaming smile appeared. He took three steps across the room and had Tommy wrapped up in his arms. "Thank you," he said happily, kissing the side of Tommy's head. He pulled away and Tommy watched as he started to strip.

When Tommy was satisfied that Adam was doing as he asked, he took his own shirt off and stripped down to his briefs. He went to check the oil in the bathroom and, determining it to be warm enough, brought it back out to find Adam already sprawled naked on the bed, resting his head on his arms.

Tommy walked over and set the oil down on the night stand and climbed onto the bed straddling Adam and sitting back on his ass. He grabbed the oil and poured some onto his hand making sure it was warm enough before drizzling more across Adam's shoulders and down the center of his back.

Tommy started working Adam's neck and shoulder muscles, long sweeping moves of his hands over the freckled skin. Adam let out a soft moan as Tommy's thumb found a knot and started working it out until it was soft and relaxed.

He dug his fingers into Adam's neck, loosening the tense muscles he found there. He worked his way down Adam's back, long sweeping strokes coupled with deep pressure at certain points with the tips of his fingers and his thumb. Adam stretched his arms out when Tommy urged him to. Tommy worked his hands up and down both arms and slowly rubbed Adam's hands and each finger.

With each passing moment, Adam's muscles relaxed. By the time Tommy had reached Adam's ass, he was lying limp and pliant under Tommy.

"S'fucking good," Adam mumbled into the pillow.

Tommy shifted, pushing Adam's legs apart so he was kneeling between them. He grabbed the oil again and dripped it over Adam's ass, watching as it slid down into Adam's crack making him wiggle. "Tommy?"

"Shush," Tommy admonished, starting to work on the rounded globes of Adam's ass. He dug his fingers in and swept his hands outward. He shifted back a bit as he worked his hands lower, spreading Adam open until Tommy could just about see his entrance. He lightly grazed it with his thumb and Adam moaned, pushing back against him and spreading his legs a bit further.

Tommy held Adam's cheeks open and bent down. He darted his tongue out quickly, just barely touching it to the oil-covered ring of muscle.

"Shit," Adam moaned again, thrusting back a bit toward him.

Tommy smiled and licked his lips, enjoying the strawberry taste of the oil. He bent down again and licked a flat stripe right over Adam's hole. Adam bucked back into his face.

"Fuck, Tommy, more, please?" he pleaded softly.

Tommy started rimming him in earnest then. He alternated broad licks with gentle pushes and short little jabs and even a few little nips with his teeth. He felt Adam's muscle relax under his ministrations until he was able to start thrusting his tongue inside.

He drove his tongue in and out loving the feel of Adam's entrance squeezing around it. He dug his hands into Adam's thighs when Adam started writhing underneath him and spilling out incoherent noises from his lips. Tommy could make out his name every couple of words but other than that it was just Adam wanting. He continued thrusting his tongue in until Adam pulled away from him. He sat back and looked up at Adam as he turned onto his side.

"Something wrong?"

"No, just wanna be inside you when I come."

The desperate yet commanding tone to Adam's voice went straight to Tommy's dick. Instantly, he was jerking his briefs off and scrabbling for a condom. Adam turned onto his back and Tommy slid the condom on, bending down to lick at Adam's chest. He was grabbing for more oil, slicking up his hands and just as he bit down on one of Adam's nipples, he slid two fingers into himself.

Adam's hands found his waist and held on, fingers digging into his hips as Tommy worked himself open with his fingers. He'd barely gotten the third one in before he was pulling them out and sinking himself down onto Adam's cock.  
He hissed at the burning stretch because he hadn't really taken enough time to prep himself but he knew Adam would appreciate that extra bit of tightness. So he smiled when Adam's hands tightened on his hips and his eyes rolled back a little bit and he bit off a moan.

"Fuck, Tommy, so fucking tight."

Tommy sank down slowly, inch by pleasurable inch until Adam bottomed out inside him. And then he stilled, remaining motionless letting himself adjust to Adam's girth and letting Adam adjust to the feel of his muscles squeezing around his cock. When Adam finally opened his eyes and his blue eyes met Tommy's brown ones, Tommy started to move.

He worked himself slowly up and down on Adam's cock. He clenched and unclenched his muscles as he did, milking Adam's shaft. He maintained the agonizingly slow pace until he recognized the dark look in Adam's eyes. He started moving faster, but only fractionally so.

Adam's fingers dug into his skin, he could feel them pressing in, knew he would have fingerprint bruises in the morning but he didn't care. His thighs started to shake with the effort of holding himself back.

"Tommy," Adam growled in warning before snapping his hips up violently and nailing his prostate.

"Fuck," Tommy cried out brokenly, collapsing down onto Adam's chest.

Adam's grip tightened as he started fucking up into Tommy hard and fast. Tommy slid his hand down, wrapping it around his cock.

"Gonna get yourself off for me, baby?" Adam panted out, continuing to thrust up into him.

"Please?" Tommy pleaded.

"Do it," Adam commanded him firmly, nailing his prostate again.

Tommy tightened his grip on his cock, jacking it in earnest now. He pressed a kiss to Adam's chest before pushing himself up so he had more room. He met Adam's eyes, saw his own need and desire mirrored back at him and felt his orgasm uncoil in his belly and stretch outward until it was spurting out of him, warm liquid spilling over his hand and onto Adam's belly.

Adam fucked him through his orgasm until Tommy was lying boneless across his chest. Tommy felt Adam thrust into him a few more times before he shuddered through his own orgasm, hands coming up to rest on Tommy's back, mindlessly stroking little circles with his fingers.

They stayed connected until Adam softened and started to slip out of him. Tommy sat up then and pulled off, grabbed the condom and disposed of it on his way to the bathroom. He came back with a warm wet wash cloth and a dry towel.

With a tenderness that surprised even him, he cleaned Adam off and dried him. Quickly he did the same for himself, tossing the used towels back toward the bathroom. With a bit of shoving, pulling, and finally some help from Adam, he managed to get them under the covers.

He sighed happily when Adam spooned behind him, throwing a leg over his thigh and wrapping an arm around his belly pulling him close. Tommy lifted his head so Adam could slide his other arm under his neck. He turned his head and kissed the inside of Adam's arm before settling back down into Adam's embrace.

Adam sighed and kissed the side of Tommy's head. "Thank you," he whispered.

Tommy smiled and closed his eyes, pushing back against Adam. "You're welcome."

He felt Adam smile against the back of his neck and fell asleep with the smell of Adam surrounding him.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy had limits before the tour. Adam is helping him redefine those limits and find out just what he's made of.

Third Auction fic: DONE! This was for the [Hooplamagnet Charity:Water Auction](http://hooplamagnet.livejournal.com/118022.html?thread=62550278) and [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=qafhappy)[**qafhappy**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=qafhappy) won as well. Her request was for a D/s fic, semi-public scene, maybe a collar, a leash (sorry didn't get the leash in there) and a few other suggestions as well. Hope this fits the bill :DDD

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. And as Adam said in his own words. "It's FICTION." I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a **fictional** story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thank you to [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) for her hard beta work on this fic. A big thank you goes out to [](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**the_minx_17**](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/) for her MASSIVE hand holding, guidance and much needed encouragement while I was writing this fic. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Limits Redefined

 ****

Chapter Eight

  
"Wake up, sleeping beauty."

Tommy moaned and pulled the pillow over his head, hugging it over his ears tightly.

"Hey," he growled out when a stinging slap landed on his ass.

"Early bus call, pretty. Gotta get a move on."

"Don't wanna," Tommy pouted. "I'm tired," he mumbled.

"Tommy Joe," Adam warned.

Tommy sighed and pulled the pillow off his head, turning over to look up at Adam. "How are you so fucking happy this early in the morning?"

Adam grinned broadly. "Because the sun is shining, we're touring through Europe, and I got the world's best massage ever last night."

Tommy felt his face heat up with pride. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. Now come on," he slapped Tommy's thigh. "Get up, and once the bus gets going I'll take care of things for you," his eyes flicked down to Tommy's morning wood.

"Fuck, we don't have time now?" Tommy whined.

Adam quirked an eyebrow.

Tommy huffed out a sigh. "Okay, okay, I’m getting up."

He sat up and swung around, putting his feet on the floor, rubbing his chest absentmindedly.

"No time to waste, Tommy Joe. You have thirty minutes before we have to be walking up the steps to the bus."

Tommy rolled his eyes and stood up, flipping Adam the bird just as he shut the door to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later he was trudging up the steps of the bus, Adam pushing him from behind. "I got it, you can stop pushing. We made it with plenty of time to spare. You heard Lane, we're not leaving for another twenty minutes."

"Tommy Joe, so help me, as soon as this bus gets moving I'm getting you up to my room and fucking that attitude right out of you. Go find a damn seat. I need to go over some stuff with Lane."

Tommy's shoulders slumped. He hadn't meant to piss Adam off. He just hated getting up early and hated even more that they hadn't had time to have some fun before they left. He dropped down into one of the window seats and stared out the window.

It didn't take too long before Sutan sat next to him. Tommy ignored him for a few minutes, knowing he was acting like a brat but not really caring. Sutan finally nudged his shoulder.

"What's the problem? Things not go well last night? Did my plan not work?"

Instantly Tommy turned, the concerned tone in Sutan's voice making him kick himself even harder. "No, no, your plan worked perfectly. He loved the massage, slept like a baby, and woke up unreasonably chipper this morning."

Sutan smiled. "Ahh, so that's the problem. Our boy's a morning person and you most definitely are not. Couple that with an early morning bus call, and," he glanced pointedly at Tommy's lap, "the fact that you obviously weren't allowed to get off this morning, no wonder you're cranky."

Tommy thumped his head back against the seat, glancing up at Sutan through his lashes. "I really don't mean to be a brat."

Sutan smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm a Drag Queen, remember? I've seen much worse. Besides, if I know Adam, he's probably already got a solution to your attitude problem."

Tommy blushed down to the roots of his hair and Sutan laughed. "Ahh, I see I was right."

"Shut up, fucker."

Sutan laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, squeezing it. Tommy looked up and saw Adam watching them. When he winked, Tommy smiled and finally started to relax.

  
**~*~*~**   


"Tommy, Tommy."

Tommy shifted a bit and rubbed his eyes blearily before looking around. He frowned a bit at the shoulder he was just sleeping on but relaxed when he realized that at least he didn't drool.

"Tommy."

He pushed off Sutan, who was snoring gently against the window, and finally turned to see Adam standing above him smiling down at him. He frowned again. "Whatdja wake me for?"

"Come on, pretty," Adam said huskily, the tone making Tommy's dick take an immediate interest.

His lips curled up in a smile. "Where we going?"

"To my room, of course. You didn't think I'd let that big, sexy bed go to waste, did you?" He grabbed Tommy's hand and pulled him up, dragging him down the hallway and up the stairs.

The top level of the bus was deserted, which was a rare occurrence, but everyone was excited to get to the next place so they were eagerly chatting and making plans on the lower level. They barely made it through the door of Adam's bedroom when Adam crowded Tommy against the wall and started kissing him.

He licked into Tommy's mouth like a man possessed and Tommy clutched at his shoulders tightly, pulling him closer, practically wanting to crawl inside him. The erection he'd had this morning that had gone woefully unattended, sprang immediately back to life, his blood flowing south, and his jeans tightening almost to the point of being uncomfortable.

Adam slipped a thigh between his legs and Tommy started to thrust against it, relishing in finally getting the friction he'd been craving. But then Adam pulled away.

"No," Tommy whined.

"Yes," Adam said firmly, sliding his hands down Tommy's arms until they encircled his wrists.

Slowly, Tommy's arms were pulled over his head and Adam pressed them against the wall. He leaned closer and kissed the corner of Tommy's mouth. "Don't move, pretty."

Tommy watched as Adam walked over to his bag and dug around in it, grinning in triumph when he pulled out some lube and a condom. He came right back over and pressed his body against Tommy's, crushing their mouths together and letting their tongues tangle in a familiar dance. "Fuck, Adam, please," Tommy breathed against his mouth.

He pressed into Adam's touch when he felt his fingers working at his zipper. In one quick move, Adam had his jeans undone and was telling him to toe off his boots. He looked at Adam and glanced up at his hands and then back down at Adam. Adam smiled and nodded quickly and Tommy dropped his hands to brace them on Adam's shoulder while he helped him out of his boots, quickly followed by his jeans.

"We should shut the door," Tommy whispered right before Adam started kissing him again, stroking him over his briefs.

"Not this time, pretty, leaving the door open," Adam said firmly just as he wrapped a fist around Tommy's cotton covered shaft.

Tommy let out an incoherent moan and thrust into Adam's hand, the open door suddenly the least of his worries. He reached in between them and started tugging at Adam's zipper. "Fuck, Adam," he whimpered when Adam's hand left his cock and batted Tommy's hands away from his zipper.

"Tommy," Adam said sharply, making Tommy focus his passion-glazed eyes. "Trust me," Adam said firmly.

Tommy nodded and looked down, watching as Adam unzipped his pants and shoved them down to his thighs before returning his hands to Tommy's hips and pushing at his underwear, dragging it down over his ass. Tommy stepped out of them just as Adam lubed his fingers up.

Adam pressed back against him, trailing open mouthed kisses up his neck to his mouth. Tommy opened his mouth and sucked greedily at Adam's tongue. Adam tapped his thigh with his hand and Tommy obeyed the intended order, lifting his leg up and wrapping it around Adam. It pressed Adam's hard length further into his belly until he could feel the tacky trail of precome it was leaving in its wake.

He groaned into Adam's mouth when he felt the firm press of Adam's lubed finger against his entrance. Tommy didn't know whether to grind forward into Adam's thigh or backward onto the finger that was slowly working its way inside him.

"Fuck," he breathed over Adam's lips as he felt a second finger followed very quickly by a third finger rapidly stretching him open. The burning stretch was almost too much, and then Adam's finger found his prostate and pressed and Tommy threw his head back and a yell erupted from his throat.

"Please, fuck, now, Adam. Just now."

Adam pulled away from him to grab the condom and Tommy watched as he slid it on and lubed it up and then he was back, grabbing Tommy around the waist and hoisting him up. "Wrap your legs around my waist, gonna fuck you into the wall, pretty," Adam growled.

Tommy practically leapt onto Adam, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around Adam's neck. He attacked Adam's mouth, barely even noticing when Adam walked them back toward the wall and pressed him into it. He felt Adam's one hand under his knee, fingers digging into his skin and then he tore away from the kiss throwing his head back against the wall with the first touch of Adam's dick against his entrance.

"Yeah, like that," he moaned. "Fucking put it in me already, please," he pleaded.

Adam laughed, low and throaty and started pushing inside. Tommy clung to him, thighs tightening around his waist and heels digging into Adam's ass. He arched his neck as Adam ghosted soft kisses over his skin, continuing the slow push into his body, crushing their mouths together just as he bottomed out inside him.

The kiss was fierce and passionate and gave both of them something to concentrate on while they adjusted to being connected together so intimately. Adam pulled away from the kiss first, pressing their foreheads together. His breath puffed softly against Tommy's cheek. He slid his hands under Tommy's ass, fingertips brushing the edges of Tommy's hole right where they were joined.

"So hot, Tommy, you have no idea how hot you are," Adam whispered raggedly.

Tommy dragged his eyes open and met Adam's blue ones, darkened with passion. "Yeah?"

Adam's face lit up with a smile. "Yeah," and then he started to move, slowly.

Tommy gave the barest of glances out the open doorway but then Adam hit his prostate and all he could see were stars. "Adam," he breathed.

"Focus on me, pretty, only me, that's all that matters. Look at me." He started thrusting again in earnest and then all Tommy could think about was holding on for the ride.

Tommy dug his fingers into Adam's back, squeezed his thighs together and rested his head back against the wall. Adam sucked at his neck and Tommy knew there would be marks, winced as a particularly hard thrust banged his spine against the wall, but then Adam kissed him again, tongue thrusting into Tommy's mouth matching the rhythm of his dick in Tommy's ass. Or maybe it just felt that way. Tommy was riding high on so much sensation, his cock was throbbing between them.

He dropped one hand from Adam's shoulder, wondering if he could manage to wrap it around his cock without falling over.

"Do it, I've got you, pretty," Adam commanded breathlessly.

Tommy leaned forward kissing him as he worked his hand between their bodies, wrapping it around his cock and starting to thrust into his fist. This made the rhythm of their lovemaking falter until they established a new one, a better one, since now Adam was hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Tommy dug his nails into Adam's sweat-slicked skin when he heard Sasha's voice drift up the stairs. Adam must have heard it too because he picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster, slamming Tommy into the wall with each one.

"Now, pretty, want you to come for me now," Adam whispered against his ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth and tonguing Tommy's piercings.

Tommy shivered at Adam's words but pleasure lanced through him when Adam bit down gently on his earlobe. He tilted his head as Adam kissed down the side of his neck before licking right over Tommy's pulse. "Mine," Adam growled, biting down gently.

"Fuck," he cried out. The orgasm that had been building at the base of his spine exploded outward. Heat flared through his body as he clenched down hard on Adam's cock and warm liquid spilled over his hand and coated both their bellies.

That was all it took to send Adam over the edge as well. He thrust through both of their orgasms, slowing down only when Tommy's legs dropped shakily to the floor, neither of them able to hold them up around Adam's waist anymore.

Tommy cuddled into Adam's chest and Adam dropped a kiss to the top of his head, wrapping his arms around him.

They stood wrapped in each others' arms for several long minutes until Tommy yawned into Adam's chest. He heard the laughter rumble through Adam's chest.

"Still sleepy, pretty?"

"M'yeah," Tommy mumbled quietly.

Adam's hand slid down and slapped him lightly on the ass. "Let's get cleaned up and we'll lie down for a little while. We have at least another two hours on the road."

"M'kay."

Adam shepherded them into his bathroom and quickly got them cleaned up, bundling Tommy back into his briefs before making him slide under the covers and joining him a minute or so later. Tommy immediately snuggled into Adam's side, resting his head on his shoulder and his hand on his chest.

Tommy twirled his fingers through the chest hair peeking out of the open collar of Adam's shirt. He was tired and a bit sleepy but he knew Adam would want to talk, it was what they did, so he would wait until Adam was ready.  
He rested in Adam's arms for several minutes before Adam finally started to talk.

Adam stroked a hand up and down Tommy's upper arm. "So, I noticed you didn't freeze up this time, not like you did at the club. Wanna tell me about that?"

Tommy shrugged noncommittally. "Don't really know. Um, I mean, we're with family, ya know? There really wasn't any danger for me here. Everyone down there knows we're together, they probably know how it rolls between us too. I mean, you practically drag me around on stage, wrapping your hand around my throat, yanking on my hair, the way I go limp in your grasp? They'd have to be blind not to see it."

Adam was quiet for a minute, continuing to stroke his fingers over Tommy's skin. Tommy chewed on his lip, wondering what Adam was thinking.

"Maybe it's because they're friends, because they're family."

Tommy lifted his head and looked at Adam questioningly. "What do you mean?"

Adam's eyes met his. "I mean, maybe you're more comfortable with semi-public scenes if you only risk being seen or caught by people you trust."

Tommy frowned for a minute, thinking about that.

"Tell me this. Why was the anonymous club we were at so different? What was it about that place that made you panic, made you run?"

Tommy twirled his finger through Adam's chest hair again, nibbling on his lower lip before shrugging again. "It's just, when I'm in the bus or a hotel room and our things are all around us and it's just us, I mean, the gang us, I don't know, I guess it's just easier for me to remember you'll take care of everything. It's easier for me to submit I guess. In the club it was harder to remember that you would take care of me, that you would, I don't know, I just panicked, all those strangers, I ran out on pure instinct. All I could think about was protecting myself. I could see those girls laughing at me in my head and nobody downstairs would do that because they know me. They know I'm not just some weak pushover that follows you around like a puppy. They know it's not like that between us, but strangers," he took a deep breath. "They don't know that and I just got scared."

Tommy went silent for a moment, his thoughts whirling around in his head. He took another deep breath before he continued. "I mean, you know me, I don't care what those people really think about me, I don't. But at the same time, I don't want them staring and watching me come apart for you."

He pushed himself up on his elbow and reached up to stroke a finger down Adam's face. "That's for you and you alone. Our family already knows, they know how you affect me, how I affect you, so if they see me come undone, I guess it's no big deal because they see it all the time. They see how I look when you walk into a room. They know how I watch you on stage. Those strangers, they don't. So when we were in that club, I just-I couldn't focus on you, all I could think about was how much I didn't want them seeing me like that, all open and vulnerable and wanting you."

Tommy fell silent again, settled back down into Adam's side, sighed contentedly when Adam started stroking his arm again.

"What if you had something to keep you grounded? Something physical to remind you that I'll always take care of you, that no matter where we are, what we're doing, I'm there and I'll keep you safe. What would you think about that?"

Tommy's brow furrowed and he licked his lips nervously. "I think I'd like that," he whispered. "Probably help me when I go out to sign too."

Adam kissed the top of his head. "Don't move, pretty," he said quietly.

He slowly pulled himself out from underneath Tommy, slid off the bed and walked over to his bag. Tommy watched as he dug through it before finally pulling out a flat black box. Adam came back over to the bed and, instead of lying down, he sat cross-legged in front of Tommy. He took a deep breath and Tommy saw him swallow hard and clench and unclench one of his fists nervously. Whatever this was, it was extremely important to Adam.

"I bought this a while back. I've-I've been kind of waiting for the right time to talk about it, let alone give it to you. Um, I'd really like for you to wear it, you know, if you want to that is."

Tommy sat up as Adam handed him the box. His heart pounded a bit faster in his chest, some deep part of him recognizing that this was a pretty fucking significant moment they were having and not even sure why it was yet. He rubbed a finger over the box. It was black with some sort of shiny black embossed label on the top. He pulled the lid off and inside was another velvet box. He looked up at Adam in curiosity and Adam just nodded, indicating for him to open the next box.

He slid his thumb into the crack and popped open the box and went silent. Nestled into the red satin of the box was a slim black leather collar. Trembling, he reached into the box and pulled it out, turning it around in his hands. At the front was a silver plate with a design engraved into it. He lifted it closer to his face until he could see the engraving clearly.

"Do you like it?" Adam asked nervously.

Tommy nodded slowly, trying to find his voice. "Did you, I mean was this, when, where-" his words tumbled over each other.

"I had it specially made for you, for us, hoping that someday I would figure out the right time, the right way to give it to you. Will you wear it for me?"

Tommy looked up and met Adam's eyes, a smile lighting up his face. "Yes. Will you please put it on me?"

He put the collar back in the box and knelt on his knees. He'd read enough that he knew this wasn't a proper collaring ceremony but then Adam was never one to follow the traditional or orthodox route. He usually did things his way to hell with what anyone else thought. But at the very least, Tommy could try to receive it in the proper way.

He bowed his head, exposing his neck, and then he held the box out and open for Adam. He heard Adam's gasp and couldn't restrain the grin that curled his lips up at being able to do this for Adam. He felt Adam take the collar out of the box and sighed when Adam fastened it around his neck. Adam kissed the top of his head. "Thank you, pretty."

Tommy flushed with pleasure and crawled into Adam's lap, kissing him hungrily, loving the feel of Adam's hand wrapped around his neck and pressing the leather into his skin.

TBC

  
A/N: This is a pic of what's engraved on the metal tag for the collar.

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=2uh3b4g)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy had limits before the tour. Adam is helping him redefine those limits and find out just what he's made of.

Third Auction fic: DONE! This was for the [Hooplamagnet Charity:Water Auction](http://hooplamagnet.livejournal.com/118022.html?thread=62550278) and [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=qafhappy)[**qafhappy**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=qafhappy) won as well. Her request was for a D/s fic, semi-public scene, maybe a collar, a leash (sorry didn't get the leash in there) and a few other suggestions as well. Hope this fits the bill :DDD

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. And as Adam said in his own words. "It's FICTION." I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a **fictional** story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thank you to [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) for her hard beta work on this fic. A big thank you goes out to [](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**the_minx_17**](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/) for her MASSIVE hand holding, guidance and much needed encouragement while I was writing this fic. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Limits Redefined

 ****

Chapter Nine

Thirty minutes before they were supposed to arrive at the next location, Tommy and Adam made their way downstairs to join the others. Adam went immediately to talk to Monte about the setlist and Tommy plunked down into the seat beside Sutan, who stirred sleepily.

"Hey, vayvee, you and the big man talk?"

Tommy smiled, turning to look at Sutan, feeling the leather collar shift under his hoodie, and slide against his skin. It sent spikes of pleasure and happiness through him. Sutan watched him, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Something's different. I know that look. It's the 'I've got a secret' look. Tell. Tell Tranma what the big secret is."

Tommy started to open his mouth and then clamped his lips shut again. He wanted to keep the collar to himself for just a little while later. "Do my makeup tonight?"

"Sure sweetie, you wanna wait and talk to me then?"

Tommy grinned shyly. "Yeah, I just, I wanna keep it to myself for just a little bit longer."

"Okay vayvee. You tell me tonight when I'm making you look pretty."

Tommy snuggled into Sutan's side and he wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Tommy kept his eye on the top of Adam's head where he was sitting with Monte. He wanted to reach up and just finger the collar, but he knew that would draw attention to it and although he wasn't ashamed of it, quite the opposite in fact, he wanted it to be just between him and Adam just for a little while longer. Something that was theirs and theirs alone.

When they arrived at their destination they had to go right to the venue and start setting up for the soundcheck. There were already fans outside and Tommy was escorted into the venue by security. He didn't really like that but Adam had made it very clear that with some of the crazier fans out there he wanted to make sure everyone was safe, and if that meant Tommy had a security escort, then so be it.

Soundcheck went off with its normal issues. Each venue had different acoustics and Adam was such a perfectionist that no venue was ever without flaws. Finally, it was time to go grab some food and then get ready for the concert.

Tommy hung with Isaac and Monte while they ate, making small talk about their families and the venue and getting ramped up for the show. Before he knew it he was sitting in Sutan's makeup chair, his shirt collar undone and opened just a bit at his throat, showing off his brand new leather collar.

Sutan walked up behind him and Tommy watched as his eyes grew wide and then his face broke out into a smile.

"Oh my god! Vayvee!!! Why didn’t you tell me earlier?"

Sutan spun the chair around and wrapped his arms around Tommy's shoulders, pulling him in for a bone crushing hug. Tommy felt his face heat up at Sutan's exuberance but he hugged him back, his emotions starting to overwhelm him. But then Sutan pulled back and leaned in for a closer look.

"Oh, Tommy, this is really nice. He had this custom made. And it's quality leather and that engraving is perfection. It suits you. Both of you. And it rests low enough on your neck that your stage shirt covers it. Clever man, our Adam. He wants this on you but doesn't want it shared with the general public."

One of his long fingers tilted Tommy's chin up, making him look up into Sutan's dark brown eyes. "This is a pretty big step for both of you. You okay with it?"

Tommy's face flushed even redder as he thought about that morning. "Yeah, I'm kind of more than okay with it. It's like he's always with me now, ya know? Keeps me grounded, makes me feel –"

"Safe?"

His lips curled up into a smile. "Yeah. And more."

Sutan grinned. "Good." He spun the chair back around so Tommy faced the mirror. "Now let's get you prettied up for tonight, maybe a little extra glitter up into the shaved part of your head? Yeah, I think that's what we'll do."

Tommy sat back and let Sutan go to work.

  
**~*~*~**   


Later that night as they were leaving the venue and Tommy had changed into a t-shirt and hadn't yet put his hoodie on, Terrance walked by and stopped, turning around. Tommy watched as a slow smile spread across his face. "'Bout time," he said, clapping Tommy on the shoulder enthusiastically before walking away.

A small pleased smile slowly appeared on Tommy's face as he grabbed his hoodie and pulled it over his head. He made sure the rest of his stuff was packed up before heading off to find Adam.

  
**~*~*~**   


The next few days passed by in a blur. Adam kept him on the edge all the time. The venues and concerts were too close together to have a hotel night and because of the pace they were both exhausted by the time they reached their bed at night. But Adam played with him every night on stage, kissing him, grabbing his throat, pressing his thumb into the collar, even yanking on his hair possessively. Then they'd go out to sign and Adam would be his usual toppy self even around the fans. Of course they never thought a thing about it because most knew or assumed that Adam was like that with everyone. It still amazed Tommy how Adam could manage to be a bossy mother fucker and yet be completely sweet all at the same time.

He'd declare the signing done and Tommy would run off to the bus after him, spend a bit of time with the gang and then Adam would usually wrap a hand around the back of his neck, guiding him up the stairs to the bedroom. Tommy was always hard by this time but Adam would claim exhaustion and pin him with that look and Tommy would just climb into bed after him, slide into his embrace and go to sleep wanting.

Tommy found himself constantly fingering the collar around his neck for reassurance. He never took it off, except to shower. He was sure everyone on the bus had seen it by now but outside of Sutan and Terrance nobody had mentioned it. There might have been a wink from Sasha but then she winked at him a lot, it was kind of her thing. Monte never said a word even though Tommy knew he knew but then Monte probably figured this wasn't something to joke about and had decided to keep quiet about it.

Fortunately, it was so cold over in Europe that Tommy never went anywhere without his hoodie or a scarf on, so there was no chance of the fans getting a picture of it. It was a warm and welcome presence around his neck especially since he was half hard from the complete lack of getting off since getting it. The 'no jacking off alone' rule had been one of the first things they had ever agreed to, albeit grudgingly on Tommy's part. Although, he did have to admit, it was usually better with Adam anyway, except when he had to go several days like this. It was starting to make him cranky.

So when they finally checked into the hotel and Adam had wrapped an arm around his neck, splaying his fingers over Tommy's chest, just barely grazing his nipple and had whispered hotly into his ear to meet him up in his room an hour before they were due to head off to the venue for the night, Tommy's cock had taken an immediate interest. It sprang to life, made his tight jeans too tight and he had to shift himself around just in order to get comfortable before making the long walk through the lobby to the elevators.

He took the key from Lane and noticed Sutan winking at him. He smiled back even as he felt the heat of anticipation rise up into his face. The doors closed on him and he was finally alone. He breathed a sigh of relief and hoped that whatever Adam had planned involved getting him off. He stepped off the elevator and headed down the hallway toward Adam's room. They'd long since given up getting separate rooms.

He knew it was early, but he figured Adam was out doing some preconcert press or some shit and maybe he could get a nap on what he knew would be a very large, very comfortable bed and just be waiting for Adam when he got back. And so he did just that. He threw his bag on the chair, toed off his boots and collapsed back onto the bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

  
**~*~*~**   


Tommy started awake when he heard the door open. He stretched and rubbed at his eyes. "Adam?"

"Yeah, pretty, it's just me. I'm gonna just settle in and get comfortable and then I have plans for you."

Tommy grinned and felt his dick harden just at Adam's words and the tone of his voice. "What kind of plans?"

Adam turned to him and winked. "Good ones. Trust me. Rest a bit, I'll be over there in just a few minutes."

Tommy laid back on the bed, turning on his side so he could watch as Adam flitted around the room settling in, getting his things put away and packing a bag to take to the venue that night. He watched as Adam took his toiletry bag into the bathroom, listened as he hummed softly and turned the water on.

A minute or so later, Adam appeared at the door.

"Take your clothes off for me."

Tommy closed his eyes as his dick actually started to throb with need. He quickly ripped the t-shirt he was wearing over his head and threw it toward his bag as he was lifting his hips up and undoing his jeans with his free hand. He didn't even care that Adam was still standing in the doorway of the bathroom watching him with an amused smile.

"Anxious, pretty?"

Tommy shot him an annoyed glare. "Yes, and you fucking know it. You've been keeping me on edge ever since you gave me the damn collar."

"Careful," Adam warned, "Or you won't get to enjoy what I've got planned and, honey, that would be tragic because I've gone to quite a bit of trouble for you."

Tommy bit his lip, instantly sorry for acting like a brat. "Sorry," he mumbled, kicking his jeans off his feet and toeing his socks off before kicking them to the floor beside the bed.

"Good boy," Adam said firmly before disappearing back into the bathroom, reemerging almost immediately with several towels. Tommy cocked his head, raising and eyebrow. "You planning on making a mess?"

Adam smiled. "Nope, that's what the towels are for. Roll over."

Tommy rolled over until he was on the other side of the bed and watched as Adam carefully spread out the towels on his side of the bed. When he finished, he smiled. Patting the towels he said, "Move back over here and get comfortable."

A stray thought crossed his mind as he rolled back over only to see Adam disappearing back into the bathroom and hear the water running again. Idly, he rubbed his thumb over the tip of his cock, gathering the single drop of precome there and smearing it over the head.

"Keep your hands off, Tommy Joe," Adam called from the bathroom.

 _Fuck! How does he do that?_ Tommy thought to himself, bringing his thumb to his mouth and licking the evidence away. He fisted his hands at his sides then, fingers brushing the white terry cloth towel underneath him. He looked up as Adam walked out of the bathroom. His mouth went dry when he realized what Adam had planned.

He licked his lips nervously and bit his lip, staring up at Adam who had the normal predatory look on his face that he got when he had something particularly fun or rather interesting planned. Adam set the ice cube bucket down on the bedside table along with the razor and the shaving cream. Tommy swallowed hard when Adam turned to him, a towel and the electric clippers in his hands.

Adam laid the towel down on the bed and sat down next to him. He reached up and stroked a finger down the side of Tommy's face. Tommy closed his eyes and gave himself over to Adam's touch.

"I'm gonna shave you, baby. We haven't done it in a while and your skin is just so soft afterward and you're so fucking responsive. I want you feeling every move you make on stage tonight. Because after the show I have plans that involve you being so turned on that all you can think about is me getting my dick in your ass and getting you off hard and fast. Arms up, pretty."

Obediently Tommy raised his arms above his head and curled his hands around the edge of the mattress.

"Open your eyes Tommy, want you to watch."

Tommy's eyes fluttered open and he saw Adam smile before flicking the switch to turn the electric clippers on. He bit his lip again, digging his fingernails into the mattress as Adam moved the clippers down his belly and started trimming his hair. Adam wrapped a hand around his dick and a moan slipped out from between Tommy's lips. Adam's motions paused and he turned to look at Tommy.

"No coming. Not until after the show tonight."

Tommy let out a whimper full of need then, trying hard to keep the 'please' that was on the tip of his tongue from escaping and becoming a full on begging plea. He bit his lip harder as Adam moved his dick back and forth trimming the hair short. He giggled a bit when Adam moved the clippers over his balls and then the vibrating made his dick throb and the giggles turned into another moan.

"Fuck, Adam," he breathed out.

"You can do this, baby," Adam crooned softly. "I know I've kept you wanting the last few days, but just think how good it's going to be when I finally let you come tonight. Just a little bit more then I'll switch to the razor."

Tommy nodded his head, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to regain his control. He didn't open them again until Adam had shut the clippers off and he heard him set them down on the table.

Adam shook the shaving cream can and sprayed some gel into his hands and rubbed them together, before gently transferring it to Tommy's groin. Tommy arched his head back, fingers digging into the mattress again as the cool cream touched his burning hot skin. He could feel the flush of arousal coloring his chest, neck and face. The minty smell of the shaving cream drifted up to his nose as Adam continued to make sure every last bit of skin was covered.

"Watch me, Tommy Joe." Adam commanded.

Tommy let go of the mattress and clenched his hands into fists, forcing his eyes open and willing his cock not to betray him and disappoint Adam. He watched as Adam dipped the razor into the warm water and tapped it on the side of the bucket, shaking off the excess water. He bit his lip as Adam's fingers pulled his skin taut and dragged the razor through the cream, revealing pink smooth skin in its wake.

Tommy concentrated on his breathing, inhaling the minty smell of the shaving gel as he took deep breaths in through his nose, and then let them out slowly through his mouth. He would take a deep breath in each time Adam dragged the razor along his skin and let it out as he rinsed the razor in the bucket. The rhythm settled him, calmed him, enough that he was able to relax his fists.

He shifted his head a bit on the pillow and felt the brush of the leather against his skin just as Adam lifted his cock up and started shaving underneath it. Tommy gave himself over to the sensations, felt his body relax. The leather surrounding his neck grounded him, gave him something to focus on other than the extreme aching need in his dick, the tantalizing pull of Adam's fingers on his skin and the subsequent scrape of the razor across already over sensitized nerves.

He let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding when Adam set the razor down and went into the bathroom returning moments later with a warm wet wash cloth. He closed his eyes, his lips curling up into a contented smile as Adam rubbed the cloth over his skin, cleaning up the remaining shaving gel and stray hair.

"Turn over."

Tommy's eyes snapped open and he looked at Adam in surprise. "Wh-" he coughed, clearing his throat. "What?"

Adam winked at him. "I told you I had something special planned tonight. Turn over onto your belly. Rest your head on your arms."

Tommy did as he was told, pillowing his head on his arms and wondering just what exactly Adam had in mind. He heard Adam walking back and forth to the bathroom and then heard the microwave ding. "Adam?" he asked curiously.

Adam's hand instantly appeared on his head, stroking his hair. Tommy pushed up into the touch, feeling his dick harden again.

"Hush, pretty, I'm almost ready."

Tommy frowned when Adam's hand left his head but relaxed when the bed dipped beside him with Adam's weight. He bit his lip when Adam pushed his thighs apart and moaned when he felt him rub some oil into the skin of his ass and down his crack. He pushed against Adam's thumb when he felt it over his hole. "Adam," he groaned into the crook of his elbow.

He sank further into the bed when a strip of soft material pressed onto his butt. Adam's hand smoothed it over his skin and then came up to caress his face. Adam leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Baby, this is gonna sting."

And then Tommy knew immediately what Adam was doing and bit his lip forcing the startled cry of pain back down his throat as Adam ripped the strip off, quickly rubbing the sting away with oil coated fingers. "Shhh, you can do this, I know you can. Just breathe for me."

Tommy closed his eyes again, shifted his arm so his fingers were touching his collar and let himself drift. He felt himself sinking into the rhythm of Adam rubbing the cloth into his skin, ripping it off, and then soothing away the pain. By the time his ass was done and Adam was spreading his cheeks Tommy was floating deep into his own headspace.

He barely registered the hot temperature of the wax as Adam applied it. He pushed into Adam's touch as he pressed the muslin strips to the skin surrounding his hole and the shock of white hot momentary pain when Adam ripped the strips off made his cock pulse and pulled needy moans from his throat.

"Shhh," Adam whispered softly, kissing his ear. "You did so well, pretty. You should see yourself – your skin all pink and smooth and just waiting for me to take you after the show. You lie there while I clean up, just rest."

Tommy's heart pounded, his ass tingling and his dick still hard but his lips curled into a contented smile again. He'd done it, he'd made it through without coming which meant whatever Adam had planned for later would be that much more rewarding.

He lost track of time waiting for Adam to come back, floating in sensation and emotions he couldn't even put a name to. He was still fuzzy-headed when Adam came back and smoothed more oil over his freshly waxed and shaved skin before helping him get dressed, even zipping his pants up over his straining erection.

Adam pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth, his palm hot and heavy over Tommy's cock. "So hot for me, baby. I'm gonna take care of this tonight, blow your mind. Just wait."

Tommy nodded pressing his face into Adam's neck, as Adam's fingers traced the leather collar before drifting down his back to rest on his ass.

"Time to go," Adam said softly, squeezing his ass before guiding him out the door.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Third Auction fic: DONE! This was for the [Hooplamagnet Charity:Water Auction](http://hooplamagnet.livejournal.com/118022.html?thread=62550278) and won as well. Her request was for a D/s fic, semi-public scene, maybe a collar, a leash (sorry didn't get the leash in there) and a few other suggestions as well. Hope this fits the bill :DDD

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. And as Adam said in his own words. "It's FICTION." I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a **fictional** story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thank you to for her hard beta work on this fic. A big thank you goes out to for her MASSIVE hand holding, guidance and much needed encouragement while I was writing this fic. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 

 ****

Limits Redefined

 ****

Chapter Ten

Tommy rode the high all the way through his solo, every move making his skinny jeans rub over his freshly shaved skin and sending shards of sensation ripping through his body straight to his cock. He pressed up against Adam as he slid his hand down his chest, rubbing his nipple through his shirt, pinching it lightly in a promise of things to come, before gliding his hand back up to Tommy's neck and pressing his fingers in just over the collar.

Tommy's breath caught in his throat as the leather rubbed against his skin. He closed his eyes until Adam pulled away from him with a slight tug of his hair. Tommy met his eyes and Adam winked at him. Tommy smiled back at him and moved back to his spot.

The pulsing beat of "Fever" made his heart pound as he waited for Adam at the bottom of the stairs. Halfway through the lyrics Adam grabbed him by the throat, his pinky pressing the collar into his skin and Tommy went limp in his grip, he couldn't help it. If the crowd hadn't been there Tommy would have begged to be taken right then and there but Adam just kissed him, giving him just a hint of tongue and danced off.

By the time the concert was over there was a wet spot on the front of his jeans that Tommy was grateful his bass was covering. He waved to the crowd, vision hazy with need, before unstrapping his bass and setting it up on the stand. He stood up just as a warm hand closed around the back of his neck, pressing his leather collar into his skin. Adam.

He relaxed back into Adam's touch and let him guide him around backstage. They wandered around a bit, passing Sutan before Adam directed him to a secluded, low lit corner. The crowd was still out front talking excitedly with each other. Some of the roadies were milling around but he and Adam were mostly concealed. Although, he was pretty sure he could hear Sutan's voice somewhere close by.

Adam turned him around and pushed his back against the wall, crushing their mouths together. Tommy wrapped his hands around Adam's neck, fisting his hands in the back of Adam's vest. Adam's hands were busily working the buttons of his shirt open and thrusting his erection against Tommy's hip. Tommy stretched forward searching out Adam's lips when he tore away from him, his breath coming out in ragged gasps.

"Fuck, pretty, want you so much. Been thinking about you naked and bare and wanting me all day, s'making me want."

Adam licked down the side of his neck and closed his teeth right over Tommy's pulse point. He arched his neck, feeling Adam bite down on his skin, sucking the blood right up the surface, marking him, claiming him. He started thrusting against the thigh Adam had worked in between his, moved his hands up to clutch at the back of Adam's head, tangling his fingers in Adam's hair, holding his head in place.

Adam shoved the shirt off his shoulders, yanking down hard enough that Tommy dropped his hands to his sides and helped him pull it the rest of the way off. Strong fingers wrapped around his wrists and guided them up above his head, pressing them into the wall as Adam bent down and tongued his nipple until it peaked. Tommy let out a moan as Adam's teeth closed over his nipple, tugging at it until he whined. "Adam, please, fuck, please."

The sound of his voice startled him enough to make him open his eyes and glance around briefly, but Adam tugged at his nipple again and pressed harder on his wrists and he sank back into the sensations, rubbing against Adam's thigh. He clutched at Adam's fingers as he licked his way back up Tommy's throat, only to stop and suck Tommy's bottom lip in between his teeth.

"Turn around, pretty," Adam whispered against his lips, releasing Tommy's wrists.

Tommy turned around and pressed back up against Adam as he tongued his ear, his hands gliding over Tommy's chest. Tommy opened his eyes as Adam's hand closed around his throat and the fingers of his other hand found his nipple. He sank back into Adam's embrace, the feel of the leather around his throat grounding him and making him forget where they were because all that mattered was that he belonged to Adam and Adam belonged to him.

He pushed into Adam's touch when hands started to work on his zipper. "Please," he begged as Adam wrapped a fist around his dick.

"Brace yourself, baby," Adam growled into his ear.

Tommy leaned forward, resting his forearms against the wall as Adam shoved both their pants down to their thighs. He felt slick fingers pressing at his entrance and wondered momentarily where Adam had gotten lube, and then it didn't matter because those fingers were inside him, stretching him and pressing against that spot inside that made his knees weak.

Adam kissed the back of his neck, keeping up a constant litany of soothing and praising words like _"that's my boy," "my pretty," "so good for me,"_ and _"I'm gonna make you feel so good baby, I promise."_

The burning stretch became a pleasurable but not enough full sensation and Tommy was thrusting back begging Adam for more. He whimpered with disappointment when Adam pulled his fingers out and his hand disappeared from Tommy's neck. "Adam?" Tommy asked raggedly, turning his head, rubbing his thumb against the leather of the collar, feeling the calm wash back over him.

"Just getting a condom, pretty," Adam whispered, kissing the side of Tommy's hip before he stood up and pressed against him again.

Tommy widened his stance, feeling Adam's stiff cock pressing against his entrance. Adam's hand slipped back around his neck, right over the collar, his other steadying him on his hip. Adam began the slow inexorable push inside until his balls were squished between them and his hips were resting against Tommy's ass.

They stood motionless, Adam's fingers digging into Tommy's hips, his forehead pressed between Tommy's shoulder blades and his breath coming out in harsh gasps. Tommy swallowed and his skin moved under the collar and underneath Adam's hand. The drag of the leather and the slickness of their skin moving together sent shivers down his spine and made his cock throb.

Adam started to move, slowly, pulling his cock almost all the way out before pushing it back inside Tommy inch by slow agonizing inch. Tommy tried to move but Adam was plastered against his back and Tommy was trapped in his arms with nowhere to go and no way to make Adam speed up.

He dropped his head forward, resting it on his hand when Adam's fist wrapped around his cock and gently started to stroke. Adam's thumb swept over the head of his cock just as his cock brushed over his prostate and the collar on his neck shifted. That single brief second of triple sensations was enough to make Tommy drift, make him stop trying so hard and just accept what Adam was giving him.

Tommy relaxed into Adam's grip, the muscles in his neck going slack under Adam's hand and the taut stretch of his back going soft and pliant.

"That's what I've been waiting for, pretty," Adam whispered into his ear, "just let go. Give yourself over to me. I've got you."

Adam's thrusts got faster and his hand on Tommy's dick sped up and Tommy just rode the sensations, knowing his orgasm was building and wasn't far off but not straining to reach it, just waiting for it to wash over him as Adam gave it to him. And then it did. His cock was spurting over Adam's hand as Adam sucked lightly at the back of his neck, his hips moving frantically chasing his own orgasm.

Everything had shrunk down for Tommy until it was just the two of them, Adam's hand on his neck, rubbing the leather back and forth over his skin. Another hand on his cock, stroking him through his orgasm, his lips mouthing at Tommy's neck, and his softening dick still continuing to rub over that spot inside Tommy making him shudder in Adam's hold.

Soon they were still again, Adam's forehead resting between Tommy's shoulder blades, his fingers stroking Tommy's neck and collar, and the other hand gripping his hip again, fingers soft and gentle now instead of digging into his skin with need.

The only thing Tommy could hear was the rush of his blood slowing down and the sound of Adam's breathing returning to normal. Adam squeezed his hip and let go just as his cock slipped out of Tommy's body. He sighed when the press of Adam's chest left his back as Adam bent down to pull both their pants up.

Adam kissed the side of his head. "Sorry about the mess, baby, we'll shower on the bus okay?"

Tommy nodded silently as Adam finished pulling his pants up and let go of his neck to tuck his dick safely into them. He slumped against the wall as Adam did the same for himself. Adam's hand found its way to the back of his neck, rubbing gently against the leather collar. "Come on, pretty, back to my dressing room."

Adam's larger hand wrapped around his and pulled him along. Tommy didn't even think about his shirt until they were in Adam's dressing room and Adam was draping it over a chair with his vest. Adam pulled him in close and Tommy nuzzled into Adam's neck, breathing in the smell of excitement, sweat, and just the barest hint of his cologne.

Adam's hands rubbed up and down his back as he whispered into Tommy's hair.

"You did so well, I'm so proud of you. Let's get cleaned up so we can go sign. We'll make it quick."

Tommy pushed into his chest a bit more, not quite ready to come up out of the haze of his orgasm just yet. Adam continued rubbing his back and murmuring to him, kissing the side of his face, the top of his head. Finally, Tommy placed one soft open-mouthed kiss over Adam's collarbone, relishing the quick indrawn breath it drew out of Adam.

He pulled away and grinned up at Adam. The haze was starting to fade but the buzz it was leaving behind was better than any alcohol he'd ever had. They made the barest of small talk as they cleaned up and changed. Tommy grabbed his shirt off the chair Adam had laid it on and carefully folded it up with his jeans and put them in his bag. He'd have to have both laundered before the next concert.

He zipped his bag up and stood, turning around to wait for Adam.

"You ready, baby?"

Tommy's face split into a huge grin, his body thrumming with pride and excitement. "Yeah, you?"

"Let me just touch up my makeup."

Tommy bounced on his toes while Adam fixed his makeup and then they were out the door into the cold air. He smiled happily the entire time they were out signing and taking pictures. He knew the fans would be talking about why he was smiling so much but he just didn't care. Every time he moved he felt Adam's leather collar on his neck and the twinge in his ass, reminding him he'd been well fucked, and both made his smile even bigger.

He posed for one last picture and with a smile and a wave, jogged back to the bus. He headed straight for the fridge grabbing one of those smart waters for Adam and a plain one for himself. There was probably going to be some sort of movie or tv show to watch tonight but he really hoped Adam didn't want them to join in because all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and get as close to Adam as humanly possible.

He met Adam's eyes as he boarded the bus and held up the two bottles, jerking his head toward the stairs. Adam smiled happily and nodded his head quickly, but held up one finger and moved toward Sutan. Tommy walked toward them as Adam was putting his hand on Sutan's back and leaning close to talk to him. Tommy couldn't hear everything they said but he did hear Adam say 'thank you' and Sutan reply, 'anytime.'

He glanced back just in time to see the two of them looking at him. Sutan winked and Adam just beamed at him, the pride he was feeling written all over his face. Tommy felt his face heat up as his brain finally caught up with his ears and his lips curled up into a small smile. He turned and ran up the stairs, determined to be naked and in the shower waiting for Adam by the time he joined him.

He quickly stripped off his clothes, depositing his stage outfit in Adam's laundry area and darting into the bathroom, turning the water up as hot as he could stand it. When steam started to rise he slid in and let the water cascade over him. He tilted his head back and let the water sluice over his head and through his hair.

A satisfied moan slipped past his lips as the hot water started washing away the sweat from the stage and the dried spunk from earlier. Even above the water he knew when Adam came back into the room. He heard the door shut and Adam's bag hit the floor. He grinned knowing there'd be a trail of clothes from the door to the bathroom for him to clean up when they got out.

A burst of cold air washed over him and then Adam was behind him wrapping his arms around his waist, tugging him close. He wrinkled his nose. "Ew, you're all sweaty and I was starting to get clean."

Adam laughed against his neck, kissing him softly. "So, let's both get clean."

Tommy bumped the back of his head against Adam's shoulder, laughing as Adam reached around him to grab the shampoo. Tommy bent his head forward and closed his eyes, moaning in appreciation as Adam massaged the soap into his scalp.

He turned as Adam directed him, enjoying the feel of Adam's hands on his body as he washed him. He returned the favor and then they were out of the shower and Adam was rubbing him down with one of his thick white towels. He smacked Tommy's ass when he was done.

"Go get in the bed, I'll be right there."

Tommy let out a giggle, rubbing his ass as he scampered out and slid into the bed, curling up on his side, waiting for Adam. He stared at Adam's pillow and that's when it hit him. "Sutan," he murmured, laughing softly to himself, shaking his head. Adam had made sure they wouldn't be seen, he'd had Sutan posted as a guard. Tommy's smile got even bigger.

"What are you smiling about?" Adam asked, sliding into the bed beside him, reaching over to stroke some of the fringe off of Tommy's forehead.

"You, you planned this whole thing. There was never any danger of us getting caught was there?"

Tommy watched as redness stained Adam's cheeks, and he bit his lip to keep from laughing. Adam shrugged. "No, there was never any danger of us getting caught, but you didn't know that and that's what was important."

Tommy leaned close and kissed Adam on the cheek, cupping it with his palm when he finished. "Thank you. I should have known you would take care of me, you always do."

Adam brought his hand up and covered Tommy's with his own before turning his face into it and kissing the palm of Tommy's hand. "Always."

Tommy turned over then spooning back into Adam's chest. Adam slid his arm under his neck and Tommy shifted until he was comfortable. Adam slid a thigh over his legs and wrapped his other arm around his waist. Wrapped up in Adam, secure in his embrace was when Tommy realized he wasn't the person in that cubicle anymore, nor was he the person from before that cubicle. He was someone else entirely, someone better, someone happier. What happened before, who he was before, none of it mattered. All that mattered was here and now.

He turned his head and kissed Adam's arm. Here and now he was touring and playing music and living the life. Here and now he belonged to Adam and Adam belonged to him. He didn't have to be the person he was before, he could be himself and that truly was all that mattered. He smiled as Adam kissed the back of his head. "Sleep, pretty," he whispered.

Tommy squeezed the arm around his waist, lacing their fingers together and did just that.

 

**The End**


End file.
